Perla y la sombra del vampiro (pearl and the shadow of the vampire)
by EIRHernandez
Summary: En una misión fuera de casa, en el bosque negro de Alemania. Perla encuentra a un ser maldito...que ella deseara jamás haber encontrado. In a mision outside home, in the Black forest of Germany. Pearl finds a coursed being...one that she will wish, she never found it.
1. la criatura de la vieja fortaleza

**A/N: Un crossover entre Steven Universe y La sombra del vampiro (Shadow of the Vampire). se me ocurrió mientras miraba la película de vuelta. no e si lo continué, pero quería sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Por favor dejen comentarios y criticas sobre el texto en cuestión.**

Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, Perla sentía que esta pequeña misión a solas que había tomado como parte de este intento por encontrar a Zafiro, fuera justo lo que necesitaba para poder despejar su mente de los sucesos que habían perturbado la calma en su vida. Pero más importante, le ayudaría a poner en orden sus ideas para poder, de forma coherente y organizada, las razones o los porqués de su acto de omisión. Entendía que Zafiro debería estar muy molesta por haber sido engañada, por haber sido parte de una rebelión que comenzó siendo solo un acto de "rebeldía" por parte de Diamante Rosa y que con el tiempo se transformo en algo más. Suspirando ella se abrió paso entre los grandes pinos, la vegetación que era tan espesa que los rayos del sol no podían pasar por ellos. Con mucho trabajo, ella se abría paso por la espesura, usando su espada como un corta ramas, ocasionalmente parando para mirar a su alrededor…sentía la mirada de alguien, o algo. Aún con sus sentidos de gema, ella no escuchaba ningún sonido, y eso la desconcertaba más. Que era lo que la estaba asechado? Rompiendo una rama especialmente gruesa ella salió a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque negro, al sur de Alemania. Frente a ella se veía como sombra de un pasado glorioso, las ruinas de un castillo. Caminando despacio hacia lo que quedaba de dicha construcción, ella vio las señas de un camino que en otro tiempo cruzo el bosque que ella había dejado hacia la entrada de la vieja fortaleza.

Se maravillo por un momento sobre como algo tan majestoso pudiera haberse dejado para que los años los destrozaran. Lo que en alguna vez fue una torre de vigilia ahora solo era una construcción sin techo y con parte de los muros resquebrajados o en proceso de derrumbarse. Lo que fuese sido de madera, hacía siglos que había sido destruido. Caminando hacia una purta con las bisagras oxidadas, ella toco la madera podrida…este edificio fue quemado en algún punto.

Súbitamente ella oyó un trueno. Al haberse adentrado tanto en el bosque negro ella no había visto el clima del exterior, pero a través de las copas de los arboles, las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron como un gentil picoteo sobre su cabellera, se convirtieron en fuertes chorros de agua que no la dejaban en paz. Odiando el sentirse sucia por el agua que estaba cargada por la tierra y polvo de la copa de los pinos y robles, ella jalo la puerta y entro en el castillo. Si este lugar alguna vez fue una fortaleza, que sería el pedir que este la protegiera de los elementos en lo que el clima se solucionaba?

Sacudiéndose el cabello empapado por la lluvia y usando su gema para alumbrar el interior, ella vio que el techo era de piedra caliza muy fuerte. La fortaleza había sido construida muy bien. Caminando por el pasillo, ella vio como un camino llevaba a lo podría ser el piso superior. Por un momento ella pensó en subir, pero el recordar las marcas de quemadura en la entrada ella considero que sería mejor para su higiene personal en ver si había un mejor lugar…una cámara en nivel inferior. Caminando, ella vio una serie de viejas escaleras talladas en la piedra. Súbitamente ella sintió su cabello erizarse en la nuca, rápidamente ella volteo detrás de ella, hacia la puerta donde había entrado. Minutos pasaron sin que ella hiciera algo, mirando la puerta y lentamente escaneando todos sus alrededores. Ella sentía…algo.

Sin ver nada, Perla decidió sacar su sable. Si había algo que la preocupara, ella podría defenderse. Mirando los escalones en frente de ella, comenzó su descenso por la escalera. Si bien esta no era larga, esta estaba unida a la pared. Mirando a su derecha ela mirro formaciones de estalagmitas y estalactitas. Deteniéndose ella escucho el suave sonido de gotas de agua filtradas, posiblemente por la lluvia. Una vez terminada su admiración por una de las bellezas naturales de la tierra, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos, prosiguió su camino.

Al final de la escalera y sus 87 escalones (contados con cuidado) ella encontró una entrada tallada en su contorno con letras. Fascinada ella trato de leer lo escrito, pero resulto imposible, el tiempo había destruido el mensaje original. Usando su luz ella decidió entrar en el cuarto. En el interior ella encontró algo que no esperaba. El interior era un cuarto redondo, con un claro corredor al fondo que descendía. Bloqueando el corredor ella veía claramente una telaraña enorme que casi cubría completamente la entrada. En el centro, cubierto con pedazos y retazos de varios materiales, se encontraba lo que hecho por un animal se le podría denominar como un nido. Con cuidado ella camino, con su luz iluminando todo lugar. En el nido, ella vio algo curioso: libros. Tomando uno en sus manos dejando su espada en un lado, ella vio la portada: Die Jahr Blum : welch da begreifft vd in sich helt fast alle Iahren dieser Welt. Este libro era más viejo que Ciudad Playa. Junto a el ella encontró otros: Complete dictionary, English and German, and German and English (1832), Diccionario muy copioso de la lengua española y alemana hasta ahora nunca visto (1670), varias novelas que las polillas estaban en proceso de consumir. Encimada en estos textos, ella pensó que sería bueno llevarle uno a Steven, a él le gustaban las reliquias, y este texto humano, encajaba con ello.

Súbitamente perla volvió a sentir esa sensación de ser vigilada. Tomando su sable ella se levanto con gran velocidad para ver una figura en la puerta. Con apenas tiempo para reaccionar, ella vio como un objeto volaba hacia ella directo a su cara. Con un movimiento del sable, el objeto fue seccionado en dos. Sin perder el tiempo, perla volteo a ver la entrada, en ese lugar ya no había nada…pero ella lo había visto, una figura alta. Entonces ella escucho, pasos desde el corredor en el cual la telaraña bloqueaba el paso…o parecía bloquear el paso. Apuntando su luz ella vio al final de este pasillo una figura. Alta, vestida de negro. Perla seguía aferrándose a su sable caminando lentamente hacia el centro de el cuarto, de modo que tuviera el pasillo en frente. Poco a poco ella distinguió más. Vestido de negro, con un traje que cruzaba en el frente con varias líneas de botones. Ella recordaba los humanos usar esa vestimenta siglos atrás. En la cabeza, ella vio un tipo de sombrero redondeado. Caminaba lentamente, como si la imagen de ella con su arma no lo preocupara. Finalmente vislumbro su rostro: demacrado con una palidez que solo había visto en humanos fallecidos, la piel se extendía sobre su cráneo sin carne que suavizara su visaje, ojos marrones y nariz afilada, sus cejas desaliñadas coronaban unos ojos que la miraban serenamente. El traje largo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, junto con su delgadez cadavérica lo hacía ver aún más alto de lo que era.

" _Wie heissen Sie_?" dijo una voz grave que salió de los labios de ese ser que apenas lucia humano.

" _Ich…bin…Pearl_ " perla reconoció el lenguaje, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar más a fondo, la figura pregunto…

" _Was bist Du_?" la figura pregunto dando un paso hacia el cuarto.

" _Ich bin eine…Edelstein_ " pensando que su maestría del lenguaje era algo fuera de práctica, ella pregunto "Sprechen Sie oder…"

" _Sprech!"_

" _Me comprende?_ "

Sonriendo el ser dijo: " _El lenguaje de los Trastamara_ " levantando su mano hacia su temple, el dio una seña similar a un saludo, de forma rígida y tosca…con ello ella pudo ver sus dedos, largos y delgados con uñas largas y mugrientas " _sea bienvenida, a mi hogar_ ".


	2. El Acuerdo con el Vampiro

**A/B: Como dije anteriormente, el personaje se comprende mejor si uno ve la película Shadow of the Vampire (la sombra del vampiro). Si alguien sabe un nombre alemán medieval dígalo y ese sera el nombre falso de este personaje (que en la película canónicamente es tan viejo que no recuerda su propio nombre). Considere que Perla siendo tan enfocada a lo razonable y científico por no decir técnico, la sola idea de interesarse en el folclore de los humanos le resultaría superflua por lo que muchas de las señales de peligro serian ignoradas por ella. Un ser sobre natural es algo fuera de su idea de realidad que no lo consideraría hasta que sea muy tarde.**

Perla miro al ser enfrente de ella…sentía que lo que fuese, no era humano. Por su parte el hombre solo comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, sonriendo en dirección a ella, sus ojos la miraban con tal intensidad que la hacía sentir incomoda. Sentándose en el centro del nido o cama que yacía en medio del cuarto, el se quito el sombrero…revelando una cabeza con casi ningún cabello, lo poco que quedaba era blanco y ligeramente rizado. Con una seña tiesa le señalo un lugar cerca para que se pudiera sentar. Sin soltar el sable, pues la aprehensión no la dejaba, ella camino a paso lento, quedando diagonal a él, a su lado izquierdo. En silencio, él la miro, sentía sus ojos en su gema, pero sentía algo más, como si el viera a través de ella. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, alguna pregunta o algún comentario el hablo…

"No eres mortal" el dijo, no como una opinión, sino como hecho ya decidido, su voz en una mescla de gutural y grave agrego "Eres…como la dama azul".

"La dama azul?" _no, no puede ser…Zafiro_?

"Noches atrás, una Dama Azul…cruzo el bosque" el dijo sin dejar de mirar a perla "ella no era…como las otras mujeres, ella era como tú"

"Sabes donde esta?" pregunto Perla sin pensar, esta criatura, este ser horrendo, sabia del paradero de su aliada, de la mitad de Garnet, sabia donde estaba su amiga.

"Tal vez…" dijo con cierto aire indiferente

"Tú me dirás donde esta, o si no…"ella dijo inquietándose, no era momento para diplomacia, el sabía algo y estaba obviamente tentando el terreno.

"Cuál es tu Amenaza?'' el dijo sonriendo

"puedo lastimarte gravemente"

Mirándola completamente entretenido el pregunto, extrañamente con genuina sinceridad, "Como me lastimarías, cuando ni yo mismo se como hacerme daño mortal?"

Esta afirmación la perturbo, ' _ni yo mismo se como hacerme daño mortal_ ' que quiso decir con esto?

"Que es lo que desea, a cambio de su información?" ella realizo que no tendría otra alternativa que negociar, si era dinero ella lo podría pagar, si eran riquezas, ella le pediría a peridot que ubicara depósitos de oro y plata, ella podía paga lo que fuese por tener a Zafiro con ellos de nuevo.

"Afuera, de esta mi casa ancestral, hay un mundo, pero yo no puedo verlo, hay un rio en el sur y este, el norte me es muy lejano…pero creo, que vuestra persona sabrá, una forma de ir fuera"

Esto confundió a perla, como era posible que el rio y el mar fuera un inconveniente…y además la revelación que esta era su casa "Esta es su casa?"

Súbitamente el se quedo pensativo, serio sin expresión, comenzó a mover sus dedos solo se oía el sonido de sus uñas chocando entre ellas, finalmente el contestó "Es mi hogar, lo a sido por mucho tiempo…yo no recuerdo si el derecho de feudo fue de esta tierra…u otra" el menciono.

"quiere salir de este lugar, eso es lo que desea?"

"Si"

"Si lo transporto a algún lugar…usted promete decirme donde esta, o a que dirección fue la dama azul?"

"es un acuerdo, no se retracte o me engañe" el dijo mirándola con severidad.

"Es un acuerdo...donde desea ir?"

"De donde proviene?" el dijo señalándola a ella. Ella pensó por un momento, Garnet no existía como tal, pero en su lugar estaba Peridot, Ametista, Rubí y Steven. Si bien no confiaba en él, la presencia de ellos la dejaba satisfecha para que la respuesta no le resultara tan riesgosa.

"Vengo de los Estados Unidos, Ciudad Playa"

"Las tierras de ultramar?" el pregunto..

"si"

"Lléveme con usted a este lugar" el dijo calmado, pero existía una nota de orden en su voz.

"Lo llevare, solo dígame donde esta ella"

"Yo hablare, cuando vea tierra, no antes" el dijo con finalidad…súbitamente una rata paso veloz por el suelo. Con un movimiento no natural para su figura decrepita, el hombre tomo la rata con una mano, salvajemente se llevo la cabeza de la alimaña a la boca. De una mordida el desprendió la cabeza del animal que escupió a un lado y con el cuello en su boca, empezó a succionar mientras cerraba los ojos.

Perla miro asqueada el súbito espectáculo que se desarrollo frente a ella. Cuanto tiempo había vivido en este lugar solo? Todos los humanos regresaban a un estado tan salvaje cuando estaban aislados? Casi por reflejo ella se levantó y con su sable apuntado hacia él, ella dijo…

"Porqué hizo eso!? Eso era una rata, una sucia…" enuncio sujetando con firmeza su sable en dirección a él, que la miro sin darle importancia.

"Era substancia, alimento" el dijo con naturalidad.

"La rata, substancia?"

"Cena" aclaro…aunque la respuesta no aclaraba gran cosa, considerando la desagradable situación.

"aclaremos el trato: yo lo llevare a Ciudad Playa, pero usted no podrá alimentarse de esta manera en público" ella dijo, casi arrepintiéndose de el trato que había hecho con este ser.

"Si yo no obtengo alimento…usted deberá de proveerlo por mi" el dijo poniéndose de pie y colocándose el sombrero, su sonrisa de volvió diabólica.

"qué clase de alimento, consume usted?"

* * *

Perla se sentía sucia por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estos animales eran sacrificables si lograba que las cosas volvieran a como se encontraban antes, si lograba que Garnet la perdonara, que no hubiera otro fiasco como el de Sardonyx. Suspirando ella espero y lo vio, un conejo brincaba, rápida como el rayo, ella salto de entre los árboles y tomándolo del cuello, ella lo retorció como lo hizo con aquel monstruo gusano. Al menos lo que hizo resulto indoloro y rápido para el conejo. Tomando un contenedor que ella tenía en su gema ella coloco el embudo y comenzó a llenarlo. Con las gotas finales, el quinto frasco de cristal estaba lleno y en su gema. Ella suspiro y tomando a la criatura, ella la sepulto.

Una vez con los frascos en su gema, ella regreso al castillo en ruinas, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Dando vuelta vio al hombre al pie de los escalones para ir a la cámara donde ella había estado, tenía una mirada indescifrable, ella vio que cargaba una bolsa de cuero. Debían de ser las pocas pertenencias que tenía: sus libros y tal vez, algunas ropas.

"Usted condiciono el trato, yo tengo mis demandas" el dijo en todo que dejaba a duda que lo que dijera no estaba a negociación.

"Cuáles son sus demandas?" Perla pregunto cada vez más sintiéndose menos segura del acuerdo entre ellos, pero su culpa seguía ganando la partida.

"Necesito un lugar tranquilo, un lugar obscuro…una cueva si es posible" el dijo fríamente "también necesito llegar a nuestro destino durante la noche"

"Durante la noche…pero si aquí es de noche, donde iré será de noche...no puedo prometer eso, a menos…"ella comenzó a pensar.

"Qué?"

"tendré que tomar una ruta larga, pero creo que podría llegar al portal y de ahí, podemos simplemente esperar a que este casi amaneciendo, de esa forma podemos llegar a Ciudad playa cuando sea de noche, es vital que usted llegue de noche? No podríamos…."

En uno de los exabruptos mas violentos que ella había visto de él, sus ojos se incendiaron como llamas, el torció sus horrible cara de modo que ella vio sus dientes amarillos y afilados y dijo, casi vocifero.

"Si no arribo…de noche" dijo casi atragantándose con sus palabras "usted jamás sabrá, de ella" el finalizo mirándola con puro odio.

Con un suspiro final ella comenzó el camino hacia el portal, donde acamparon, el nunca dejando de mirarla, como si tratara de descifrar sus pensamiento, ella se sentía más incomoda a cada minuto, finalmente ella comenzó a ver rojo en el horizonte, el día comenzaba.

"el día está cerca, usted debe de cumplir su parte del trato" el dijo escupiendo sus palabras.

"suba en la plataforma" ella dijo, con el sobre la plataforma, ella dijo rápidamente, "vera una luz, no es el sol, si teme cierre los ojos"

"Trata de Engañarme?" pregunto con mirándola hacia abajo cual alto era.

"No es el sol…listo" con un destello ellos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Steven se encontraba sentado pensando en todo lo que había descubierto recientemente: Su madre no mato a Diamante Rosa, ella era Diamante Rosa, Perlo lo supo siempre, y ella fue incapaz de decirlo por que como una perla que era sumisa a su diamante, ella jamás dejo de serlo. Siempre hasta el final obedeció a su ama. Nunca había sido una perla rebelde, había sido una perla sin voz ni voto. Ahora Garnet se había ido, Rubí se encontraba en el baño con Peridot, sumida en la depresión al perder a su amada. Con un suspiro, Steven Pensó que sería mejor dormir, pues perla no daba señas de regresar a casa. Apenas se levanto del sillón cuando oyó el portal abrirse…sonriendo el fue a recibir a Perla, pero perla no venia sola. Frente a ella, estaba un hombre, un hombre como jamás había visto. Alto con una delgadez cadavérica, nariz afilada, casi completamente calvo, las venas del cráneo eran visibles en unos puntos, tan pálido era. Sus manos cruzadas una sobre otra cerca a su pecho. El podía ver una uñas largas y sucias. Vestía un traje largo cruzado con varios botones, negros. Sobre su cabeza había un sombrero sin ala y tenía con él un costal que parecía de cuero.

Antes de poder reaccionar el hombre lo miro…y sonrió. Steven sintió como todo el cabello de su nuca se erizaba. La sonrisa dejo ver unos dientes amarillos y algo afilados. El dijo en una voz grave y gutural, con un acento típico de alguien que si bien sabe el idioma, no es este su lengua natal.

"Ciudad Playa?" el inquirió.


	3. El invitado de Perla

**AN: Max rant of dracula is from the movie shadow of the vampire. lo que dice Max es de la pelicula la sombra del vampiro. dejen comentarios y criticas.**

Steven miro por un instante al ser extraño en frente de él. Lucia humano, pero realmente. Lentamente el volteo a mirar a Perla, que se veía muy incómoda.

"Hum…Perla, quien es él?" pregunto Steven algo confundido con la compañía que Perla había traído a la casa. Esta pregunta despertó finalmente una reacción en Perla que abrió la boca para contestar pero de esa acción no pudo continuar. Ella no sabía cuál era el nombre de su informante. Volteándose hacia su invitado ella se acerco a él y haciendo que se volteara por un momento ella susurro.

"Cuál es su nombre?" ella pregunto mirando furtivamente a Steven que seguía mirándolos confundido.

"No lo recuerdo" el dijo con cierto tono cortante e indiferencia hacia la cuestión planteada ante él. Esta respuesta despertó una ola de preocupación en perla, como podía ser posible que no supiera su propio nombre? Sería la información que le diera a ella confiable. Suspirando ella decidió improvisar sobre la marcha.

"Steven, el caballero es Max Schreck, el es un noble Alemán" ella dijo con cierta desconfianza sobre la veracidad de su afirmación, el después de todo dijo que el castillo era suyo…aunque no podía confirmar si la tierra era la que le perteneció o no. Su invitado por su parte parecía no interesarle su nuevo título, pues él comenzó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas de la casa para ver el exterior. Perlo lo miro deslizarse con pasos calmados y silenciosos, como un ser acostumbrado al asecho y no a moverse entre sus pares humanos. Finalmente ella no pudo contenerse dijo.

"Steven, el señor Schreck tiene información sobre Zafiro" ella dijo tratando de sonar segura de sí misma.

"wow! Enserio" el dijo sonriendo y corriendo hasta estar al lado del hombre, "Es verdad señor, usted sabe donde esta Za.." pero Steven no termino, moviéndose tan rápido que Steven apenas pudo ver su mano, el vio como el hombre había volteado a verlo, había levantado su brazo izquierdo hacia su cara y con la palma abierta sobre su cara el lentamente había retraído la mano mientras con movimiento de cerrarla juntaba sus dedos. Perla casi saco su lanza al ver esta acción violenta de parte de este ser. Entonces mientras ella se hacía paso donde Steven se encontraba paralizado, ella escucho la vos grave y gutural de la criatura que parecía hombre.

"Zafiro? El nombre…de la dama azul" el dijo el sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes…de alguna manera esto hizo su sonrisa mas perturbadora. El volvió abrir su mano y con su dedo índice el toco la cara de Steven. Steven se encontraba paralizado, algo, no sabía cómo describirlo, en la mirada de esta persona, evitaba que él se moviera. Finalmente el hombre dijo dirigiéndose a Perla e ignorando a Steven, "Recuerde el acuerdo".

"El…si claro. Sígame, creo que se el lugar que puede encajar con lo que usted requiere" dijo perla. Una vez terminada la oración de su anfitriona. El hombre como lo reconocía Steven al menos. Dejo su atención de lado de Steven y clavando su mirada en ella, la siguió mientras ella cruzaba el cuarto de la casa. Al llegar a la puerta ella abrió la casa y saliendo ella primero, le hizo una seña de que la siguiera a su nueva morada. Con una última mirada el hombre dejo la casa y haciendo la misma seña tosca se despidió en silencio de Steven.

Perla sentía la mirada de este ser desagradable en su nuca y de vez en cuando ella volteaba a verlo, siempre encontrando su mirada clavada en ella sin alguna expresión. Conforme los dos caminaron cuesta arriba al faro abandonado de ciudad Playa, ella se comenzó a preocupar. Este era el lugar ocupado por ese molesto humano Ronaldo. Entrando ella comprobó para su satisfacción que él no se encontraba esta noche, y caminado ella lo condujo al sótano donde no existía la posibilidad de la entada de luz, como lo había prometido ella. Aún no comprendía esta necesidad imperiosa de su invitado e informante, pero si esto lo satisfacía lo suficiente para que el revelara la ubicación o diera una pista sobre la posible localización de su amiga desde hace milenios, entonces valdría la pena. Una vez en el sótano, ella hizo brillar su gema de donde salió un frasco de cristal, color rojo.

"cena?" el dijo sonriendo mientras lentamente dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y caminaba hacia ella, tomando el frasco con sus dedos largos y pálidos, el miro el frasco como si este fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable, "hubo un tiempo…cuando bebía en cálices de oro y ahora, en my ancianidad…"súbitamente el noto como Perla lo miraba con profundo asco y desprecio, ante la posible revelación de que él se alimentara de tal manera en sus tiempos de gloria, "NO ME MIRE ASI!" de la misma forma que su ira llego, esta desapareció "me alimento como los ancianos orinan, a veces todo de una vez…otras veces gota a gota" el ser acariciaba con su cara el frasco de una forma obscena, "YA LE ADVERTI" dijo ofendido por la sinceridad que Perla estaba expresando al verlo fetichizar el frasco lleno de sangre, "me alimento erráticamente y a menudo…enormemente" dijo poniendo sus dedos en la tapa, alistándose para abrirlo y consumir todo.

"E cumplido mi parte, ahora es tiempo de que usted cumpla la suya" dijo perla perturbada por las palabras de esta criatura, ella ya no estaba tan segura que fuera humano.

"Zafiro, la dama azul, cruzo el bosque negro hace dos noches, no tenia rumbo, pero" el dijo haciendo una pausa.

"Qué? Qué? Dígame!" dijo Perla.

"ella se dirigía al norte" el finalizo.

"al norte, saldré en la mañana, le dejare otras 4 botellas mas, cuando vuelva le tendré más" ella dijo haciendo brillar su gema y extrayendo de ella las 4 botellas, "creo que serán suficientes en lo que regreso" dijo caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de ella. Una vez Fuera del faro, ella comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo con la pregunta que la dejaba algo incomoda…serian suficientes las 4 botellas hasta que ella volviera? Teniendo esta cuestión ella llego a la casa donde Steven la esperaba afuera. Pensando ella decidió tener ciertas precauciones. Antes de que pudiera hablar el pregunto.

"Perla, donde esta Max?" dijo con cierta aprehensión.

"El estará en el viejo faro abandonado, en el sótano para ser más exacta. Él prefiere salir de noche, no lo molestes durante el día…creo que el descansa durante ese tiempo" dijo perla tratado de hacer sentido a su aversión a la luz solar. Pensando un poco ella dijo, "porque no mañana en la noche vas con Connie y lo llevas a recorrer ciudad Playa, cuando el sol se haya puesto?" dijo Perla tratando de eliminar la tensión sentida por ambos en ese momento. Era difícil decir porque pero este hombre como lo veía Steven y criatura como lo identificaba Perla, producía incomodidad, como si ellos estuvieran en presencia de algo sucio, algo impuro.

* * *

Mientras Perla se encontraba hablando con Steven sobre los posibles planes del día siguiente, entre los arbustos salió una figura regordeta y rubia. Bronceado ligeramente y con anteojos. El había visto a la gema, conocida como Perla, caminar a su sitio de investigaciones, acompañada de un individuo humanoide. El aspecto de él no dejaba lugar a duda de su carencia de humanidad. Abriéndose paso por los arbustos donde él se oculto, llego al faro. Con tanta cautela como pudo abrió la puerta que sin poderlo evitar, rechino. Maldiciendo en silencio el entro y con su oído agudo el escucho un sonido extraño. Era el sonido que una botella de cristal hace al caer vacía pero sin romperse. El reconoció de donde venia el sonido. Venia del sótano del faro. Tomando un pedazo de madera para usar de mazo el descendió los escalones a la obscuridad. El silencio era desconcertante, no escuchaba el típico sonido de la rata que de vez en cuando caminaba por las paredes o las esquinas. Una vez en al final de las escaleras el tomo su linterna que estaba en el bolsillo. En frente el vio una bolsa de cuero, caminado hacia esa bolsa, el vio no menos de 5 botellas en el suelo, 3 estaban vacías y dos tenían un liquido rojo.

Arrodillándose el tomo una de las botellas. Mirando el líquido vio que tenía unos grumos, como si el líquido se hubiera cuajado un poco. Poniéndose la linterna el cuello y sujetándola con la cabeza, el comenzó a desenroscar la tapa. Una vez abierta la botella él se llevo la boca a la nariz para oler primero el contenido. Casi la dejo caer al detectar el olor metálico. Llevándose la mano a la boca para evitar vomitar, el tapo la botella a toda prisa y dejando la en el suelo él se dio la vuelta cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombreo izquierdo. Sintiendo que una prensa sujetaba su hombro él vio un par de ojos bestiales y marrones que lo miraban hambriento. Antes de poder gritar, una mano cadavérica se puso sobre su boca mientras el sintió un dolor en su cuello.

Una patética lucha y el individuo Rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo apenas vivo. Sin poder hablar el se arrastro tratando de subir las escaleras. Una vez afuera el trastabillo un poco para rodar cuesta abajo. Por la puerta del faro, una figura tan alta que apenas cabía en el marco de la puerta, miro con una sonrisa cruel como este patético idiota se aferraba a la vida. Sin más la figura dio media vuelta y se introdujo de nuevo al faro.

* * *

La mañana de Steven transcurrió de forma relativamente calmada. Al despertar el encontró una nota que le indico que ella salió con rumbo norte de Europa y que volvería tan pronto tuviera nuevas noticias o encentrara a Zafiro. Suspirando él se acerco a la isla donde estaba Rubí y peridot sentadas con aspecto deprimido. Con Lapis fuera de sus vidas y con la nueva revelación de su madre, El se encontraba tan confundido: el era un diamante, pero que bien podía tener el serlo, podría esto ayudarlo de alguna forma? Podría razonar con los diamantes azul y amarillo.

"Steven, no puedo evitar notar que tu luces un poco, cual es la palabra? Deprimido" Dijo Peridot de forma casual, mirándolo.

"Si" dijo Rubí que también se encontraba deprimida pero por razones muy distintas a las de Steven.

"es solo, que creí que sabia quien era mi madre, y ahora todo cuanto sabia de ella es"

"una completa mentira?" dijo peridot sin darse cuenta que lo que enunciaba era profundamente insensible. El efecto solo consiguió aumentar su pesar.

"si…" dijo Steven suspirando. No era culpa de Peridot, el sabia que trataba de ayudar pero de todas formas, no podía evitar que las palabras que ella había dicho le causaran pesar.

"Peridot, eso fue muy cruel" dijo Rubí comenzando a molestarse.

"Pero es la verdad, La rebelión no fue nada más que los deseos de Diamante Rosa…fue una guerra falsa"

"Y crees que no lo sabemos, por eso se fue Zafiro tu…"continuo Rubí descargando su furia verbal sobre peridot que no tardo en contestar por su propio lado. Cansado de conflictos Steven, simplemente dejo la mesa, mientras la avalancha de palabras escalaba.

Una vez afuera el comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad, pensando que tal vez si platicaba con Sadie o algunos de los chicos él podría encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Mientras caminaba por la playa el miro a lo alto y recordando que perla le había dicho que el caballero Max Schreck seria de ahora en adelante su vecino, el se pregunto si podría ir en algún momento a platicar con él. Steven pensaba que el siendo un noble, quizá tendría una idea de cómo es el crecer y vivir en un mundo de privilegios, en donde solo pedias algo y esto podía cumplirse…estaba consciente de que la idea más cercana a reyes, caballeros y princesas venia de las novelas que Connie le dio a leer, pero creía que por lo menos, Schreck, tendría que saber algo. Tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que el apenas se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al borde del pueblo. Sonriendo en un intento por pensar positivo, el volteo y para su suerte vio a uno de sus amigos…Jamie, el aspirante a dramaturgo y escritor. Trotando para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, esteben se detuvo frente y sonrió.

"Que haces Jamie?" pregunto Steven relativamente feliz de tener algo que lo distrajera de sus problemas.

"Oh Steven, estoy preparando esta obra…oh será tan interesante, una interpretación de la novela dracula de Bram Stoker" dijo Jamie emocionado mostrándole un cuaderno donde el pudo apreciar los diseños de vestuario. Steven vio entonces la figura de un caballero alto con cabello negro, sujetando a una dama de cabellos pelirrojos mirándola con gran intensidad, "es un libro con tanta intensidad, piénsalo, la figura seductora del vampiro, el terror, la pasión que despierta…"el empezó a decir en un pequeño discurso que capturo la atención de Steven. Juntos formaron ideas sobre los vestuarios, el posible casting de Ciudad Playa, que escenas quitar, que podría expandirse de la novela. Steven más que nada ayudándose de las ideas que él había oído de Sadie, la cual con su hobbies de ver películas de terror extranjeras, había cultivado en Steven un ligero glosario de preconceptos sobre lo que los no muertos eran. Así pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en 3 horas, ya siendo las 2 de la tarde cuando Sadie y el trió de Jenny, Buck y Sour Cream diviso a Steven y con un saludo los invito a reunirse con Jamie y el a la sombra de una de las Mesas.

"Como te va Steven?" pregunto Sadie que con su mano revolvió un poco el cabello del joven cariñosamente.

"Bien…Jamie y yo estábamos platicando sobre dracula…tal vez podamos incluir algo de el en nuestro nuevo concierto, que piensan?" dijo Steven a sus compañeros músicos, ayudaba a distraerse un poco de los problemas que el tenia en casa y servía para poder descargar energía en algo que podría hacer feliz si bien no a sí mismo, si a sus conocidos.

"Dracula eh….interesante" dijo Buck mirando el cuaderno de Jaime con los dibujos concepto.

"es algo que no hemos usado" dijo Jenny mirando los vestidos.

"Eso es cierto, hemos usados zombis, momias, fantasmas pero no vampiros", finalizo Sadie, "Que piensas Sour Cream?" pregunto a su sintetizador de música.

"Hum, podría funcionar, no es lejano a nuestro tema" dijo el rubio platino.

"Esto es magnífico…Donde podemos planear esto?" pregunto Jamie que estaba viendo sus sueños hechos realidad.

De repente ellos oyeron un sonido a la distancia. Poco a poco el sonido como llanto llego a la ciudad y lo vieron, una ambulancia…se dirigía al establecimiento de la familia Fryman. Uno a uno se voltearon a ver con preocupación, que era lo que había sucedido? Caminando al inicio ellos trotaron al final para encontrar una escena de lo más caótica. El sr Fryman consolaba al joven Peedee mientras Ronaldo era puesto en una camilla y se le administraba una bolsa de sangre. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, pálido, con raspones y cortaduras, como si hubiera rodado por una ladera, pero su mayor lesión estaba en el cuello donde se veía una mancha roja debajo de una gasa.

"Que sucedió?" pregunto Steven consternado a el padre de Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo se Perdio anoche. Creí que él estaba haciendo una de sus investigaciones raras en el faro pero lo encontré al pie de la montaña entre unos arbustos cuando lo fui a buscar, apenas estaba consiente…y vivo" dijo finalmente el sr Fryman.

"Que le paso…que pudo hacer esto?" dijo Steven pensando que tal vez fue atacado por una bestia gema.

"Los Doctores dijeron que tiene una seria pérdida de sangre, hay señales de lucha, algo lo ataco pero no sabemos qué..." finalizo.

Al recibir esta información los muchachos se miraron el uno a otro y se sintieron confundidos y temerosos. Que podía existir que hubiera atacado a Ronaldo de esa forma?

* * *

La noche había caído sobre ciudad Playa y entre los susurros de la brisa del mar se escuchaban los cantos de unas cuantas aves nocturnas. Ametista caminaba por la playa aleatoriamente dando patadas en la arena acompañada por Rubí. Consideraba que era mejor el dejar a Peridot sola por el momento y tener a Rubí separada de ella. Suspirando ella decidió hacer un poco de plática para pasar el tiempo.

"Eh Rubí…largo tiempo que no nos vemos" eso fue terrible y ella misma hubiera sentido asco de no ser porque tenía que decir algo, cual quiera que fuese la oración.

"Si…mucho tiempo. Oh Zafiro, porque te tenias que ir?" dijo de nuevo comenzando a hablar de Zafiro…decidió tratar de hacer platica de ese tema Ametista para pasar el tiempo.

"Sí, quiero decir, eso raro, yo hubiera pensado que tu serias la que la dejara a ella, con todo lo que paso en el hotel ya sabes" dijo dejando una risa fingida.

"yo tampoco lo entiendo" dijo la deprimida Rubí. Ametista estaba a punto de responder cuando ella vio algo cerca de ellas. Tumbado en el suelo, ella vio algo color café…un perro. Sonriendo por tener una distracción ella volteo a rubí y le pregunto.

"Mira un perro…quieres que juguemos con él?, tal vez te alegre" dijo ametista transformándose en una pequeño canino purpura y corriendo hacia él. Suspirando Rubí troto para alcanzar a Ametista que súbitamente se había detenido en frente del can. Rubí pronto entendí porque ametista se había detenido. El perro yacía completamente inerte, boca abierta y ojos des enfocados. Sus ojos miraban sin mirar…una gran marca en su cuello sangriento mostraba la causa de su muerte.

"Mis estrella, que hiso esto?" dijo Rubí en shock.

"No lo sé…pero Steven debe de regresar si algo hizo esto con un perro" dijo ametista transformando su mano en una pala y con ella haciendo un hoyo pequeño donde ella sepulto al perro. "Sígueme Rubí y no te apartes…algo está en este lugar" dijo mientras ella trotaba hacia ciudad Playa, con Rubí cerca de ella.

* * *

En las afueras de la pequeña ciudad costera, cerca de la casa de Sadie, se encontraba el grupo de seis jóvenes que comían pizza y discutían en frente de una fogata sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día presente.

"Creen que Ronaldo se Recupere?" pregunto Jenny mientras daba una bebida a su soda.

"Creo que sí, pero el lucia mal hombre" dijo SC.

"pero fue atacado por algo que le quito una gran cantidad de sangre…que clase de ser haría eso?" dijo Sadie.

"Es un misterio" dijo Buck.

"si… un misterio" Dijo Steven comenzando a preguntarse si el solo atraía dolor y pena no solo a la ciudad, pero a aquellos que él amaba. Si fue una bestia gema, esto fue culpa de su madre, lo cual se traslada a su propia culpa.

"Por que no pasamos a temas menos lúgubres? He pensado en tantos tipos de…DIOS!" dijo Jamie dejando caer su soda y apuntando a Sadie. Sadie lentamente alzo la cabeza y vio primero la expresión de todas las personas. Cada uno de ellos tenía una mirada de completo terror con ellos. Jenny cubría su boca con su mano mientras que Buck y SC habían tensado su postura en reflejo. Parecía el par indeciso en avanzar a ayudar a Sadie quien percibía en peligro o en mantener su distancia. Steven tenía para ella la expresión más extraña: terror si, pero sorpresa similar a la que uno tiene al encontrar o ver a alguien conocido. Lentamente ella volteo a ver qué era lo que había asustado a sus amigos. Una vez con su cabeza en posición para ver detrás de ella, comprendió el horror experimentado por sus amigos. Detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre profundamente demacrado. Su larga figura vestía un traje negro similar a una gabardina larga y negra que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su cara era casi solo su cráneo cubierto de piel pálida como cadáver. Sus ojos marrones tenían aspecto salvaje que traicionaba la mirada fría y severa que no solo dirigía a ella pero al resto del grupo. Con sus naos cruzadas una sobre otra a la altura del pecho, el los miro por un largo tiempo. Finalmente para sorpresa del grupo, fue Steven el que rompió el silencio incomodo.

"Hm, chicos…les presento a Max Schreck" dijo Steven en un intento fallido de aliviar la situación.

El 'hombre' dio un saludo tosco y se acerco un poco. Dejando el lado de Sadie, el dio una última mirada que le erizo los cabellos de la nuca y siguió a Steven que le indico un lugar para sentarse al lado de él. Después de otro momento silencioso fue Jamie quien rompió el hielo.

"Schreck? Suena extranjero" dijo dirigiéndose más a Steven que a Max.

"Oh el es extranjero, el de…de donde dijo Pearl que era sr Schreck?" dijo Steven tratando de ser amigable.

"Austrasia" dijo él con tono cortante sin mirar a Steven…esta respuesta lo dejo confundido.

"Pensé que Perla dijo que era un noble alemán…"

"Alemania del sur Steven" dijo Sadie mirando con interés a los individuos en frente de ella, "Austrasia era el nombre antiguo de la región sur…del reino Franco" dijo Sadie que no dejaba de mirar al individuo.

"oh, usted es un noble?" dijo interesada Jenny tratando de ser cortez, "vive en un castillo y…"

"Jenny no creo que sea apropiado el preguntar eso a…" comenzó SC.

"Era dueño de un feudo" dijo finalmente separando una de sus manos y comenzando a moverla con los dedos tiesos en forma circular. Fue entonces cuando vieron sus uñas largas y sucias. Su aspecto ahora a la luz de las llamas era muy desconcertante. Su ropa lucia vieja, no solo en desgaste sino en que la moda de dichas prendas hacia siglos había pasado. El gorro que tenía puesto, evocaba mas a una prenda religiosa que a algo de uso diario. Finalmente Buck pregunto.

"Es usted un Vampiro?" dijo en su tono sin emoción..Pero sus dedos y el movimiento de sus pies delataban su incomodidad.

"Si" dijo con completa seriedad.

En un instante los jóvenes comenzaron a reir entre ellos. Era bueno que el caballero tuviera sentido del humor y supiera hacer bromas a su propia expensa. Sin perder el ambiente jamie pregunto.

"Esta es una oportunidad de oro. Vera, soy un actor y estoy trabajando en una posible colaboración con los amigos de Steven aquí, tal vez usted nos pueda ayudar" dijo sonriéndole mientras se servía un poco de soda. El hombre no devolvió tal sonrisa. Sin dejarse por vencido el presiono "El temas es..."

"DRACULA!" dijo Steven saltando en frente de él y posando como si tuviera colmillos…la mirada de frio acero corto su inspiración casi al instante. Pero para sorpresa de todo el contesto de forma seca.

"Leí el libro"

"Enserio…y que le pareció" dijo Jenny interesada y aliviada de que él tuviera finalmente un tema de platica con ellos.

"Me entristeció" dijo haciendo una mueca dejando ver unos dientes afilados.

"Hm Sadie? Es el libro triste?" dijo SC volteando a ver de forma alterna tanto a Sadie como a Jamie.

"Por que Dracula es triste…no es acaso un libro glamuroso de…" comenzó Jamie

"Dracula no tiene sirvientes" dijo con profunda seriedad el viejo noble.

"Como es triste que el ya no tenga sirvientes…él es villano verdad?" dijo Steven confundido volteando a ver a Sadie y a sus amigos.

"Dracula no ha tenido sirvientes por siglos y un día llega un hombre a su casa ancestral" el hizo una pausa pequeña y continuo, "y el debe de convencerlo de que él es…como él, el debe alimentarlo cuando el mismo no ha comido en siglos" el se detuvo y por primera vez algo de emoción surgió en su rostro…genuina tristeza, "Puede el recordar cómo comprar pan? Como seleccionar queso y vino? Y el recuerda el resto…como hacer almuerzo, como hacer una cama! El recuerda su gloria pasada, sus ejércitos, sus cuidadores…y el recuerda, lo que ahora él es" dijo pausadamente con un suspiro extraño, como alguien no acostumbrado a respirar, "La parte más triste es cuando el hombre encuentra a Dracula haciendo su cama" finalizo con un mormullo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el cual da uno de los jóvenes pensaba en las palabras del noble. Steven una vez sabido esto comenzó a pensar: se habrá sentido así mi madre? Una vez un diamante que trato de fingir ser un cuarzo, y después reducida a una caza monstruos con solo un sirviente fiel a su lado, cuando en el pasado ella comando armadas. Cuanto trabajo debió de costarle el fingir ser un cuarzo. Jamie se encontraba con serias emociones encontradas: Su novela glamorosa había cambiado de ser un libro de pasión en uno de tragedia: el libro visto desde el punto de vista de dracula era patético si se veía desde su óptica; un noble reducido a vivir una vida maldita en las ruinas de un castillo destruido que busca escapar a otra nación y su pasado. Jenny no podía dejar de pensar que Max sonaba demasiado comprometido en su discurso como para que el no estuviera hablando por cierta experiencia. SC por su parte se sentía más perturbado por la seriedad con la que el conocido de Steven había tomado su plática de broma. Sadie comenzaba a sentirse curiosa y aventuro a preguntar…

"Si esta tan solo por que no, ya sabe, hace mas vampiros" dijo como si fuera natural.

"No puedo, soy muy viejo" dijo pero agrego "Aunque, creo recordar que jamás pude hacerlo" dijo con un dejo de risa.

"Entonces como se convirtió en uno?" pregunto Jenny que había empezado a sentir algo de lastima por el invitado de Steven.

"Fue una mujer" dijo el haciendo una mueca, parecía expresar algo de amargura.

"Oh, se enamoro de ella?" pregunto rápidamente Jamie que estaba feliz por la conversación que al fin resemblaba su imagen de lo que el vampirismo debía ser. Steven por su parte volteo a ver Max con atención.

"La conocí una noche…estuvimos en un cuarto y después ella me dejo" dijo de forma cortada, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar los sucesos, "Primero tenía su imagen en un relicario, después tenía su visaje en mármol y después una pintura de ella en mi mente…pero ahora, ni siquiera tengo eso" dijo el sonriendo un poco de manera irónica.

Varios minutos ellos estuvieron pensando en las palabras de Schreck. Finalmente el se levanto y comenzó a caminar. Buck noto que sus movimientos eran tiesos y raros, como si fuera un anciano, sin embargo, había cierta respuesta rápida y nerviosa en varios de sus actos. Justo antes de que él hubiera salido del circulo donde estaban ellos alrededor de la fogata. Dos figuras aparecieron. Ametista y Rubí llegaban trotando.

"Steven! Oh gracias, estas bien…QUIEN ES EL?" dijo ametista que se había detenido a revisar a Steven, sin embargo su preocupación se transforme en confusión al ver a el hombre que se había volteado y veía con cierta aire de hombre contemplando un bicho raro y nuevo.

"Oh! Ametista él es Max Schereck, Perla la trajo ayer en la noche" dijo esteben tomando ametista de la mano y llevándola hasta el individuo." Perla dijo que él sabe donde esta Zafiro" dijo esteben sonriendo de forma amigable a ametista primero y luego a Max. Ametista por su parte se sintió aliviada de que Steven conociera al sujeto en frente de ella, por otro lado ella se sentía agradecida con él con su cooperación para encontrar a Zafiro…pero sus sentimientos felices terminaban en eso, ella veía al individuo en frente de ella con desconfianza. A primera instancia él le recordó a un anciano humano, estaba demacrado, calvo con algo de cabello detrás de las orejas, uñas largas y sucias. Él le devolvía una mirada intensa por su parte. Pero….

"SABE DONDE ESTA ZAFIRO?" dijo una Rubí emocionada que corrió a su encuentro sonriendo de oreja a oreja…la única que lo hacía, finalmente el contestó.

"La dama azul…Zafiro, es de tu interés?" dijo mirando a rubí desde la altura con cierto interés condescendiente.

"SI" dijo sin control sobre sus emociones.

"Die Edelstein fue buscarla…" dijo de forma seca, era obvio que no tenía interés en ese tema pero el agrego, "ustedes también son…?" dijo mirando lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera interpretado como el pecho de ametista pero Steven vio que el miraba la gema de ella, Rubí por su parte seguía tratando de obtener su atención, recurriendo a mostrarle su rubí e su mano izquierda.

"Así es Rubí…Max y Perla tienen un acuerdo" dijo Steven pero se detuvo al escuchar a sadie preguntar.

"Un acuerdo? Cual acuerdo?" dijo ella mirando a Schreck con interés. Buck también se inclino.

Max miro a su alrededor y de forma silenciosa el sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados con sus ojos dementes. Incluso Rubí se alejo de él. Despacio, con sus brazos estirados de forma rígida a los lados el dejo el círculo y avanzo a lo lejos…poco a poco se perdió en la noche.

"Que tipo tan raro!" dijo SC bebiendo su soda.

"Si…pero todo lo que dijo, suena como si lo hubiera vivido" dijo Jenny que recordaba lo apasionado que sonó al decir los problemas que Dracula tuvo que pasar para convencer a Harker de que él era un humano, y no un vampiro.

"Me encantaría ser tan buen actor" dijo Jamie, que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de conocer a Max. "su visión de Dracula es de tragedia…y es brillante" dijo emocionado.

Uno a uno, los muchachos lo miraron de forma extraña. Finalmente, Steven volteo a ver a Rubi y Ametista.

"Que sucedió, se veían preocupadas?" dijo mirando a las gemas

"eh?...oh Steven, veníamos por la playa, y encontramos un perro muerto, algo lo ataco, su garganta estaba destrozada" dijo ametista. Uno a uno, los jóvenes se miraron. Sadie pensó que todo esto debía de ser una desafortunada coincidencia; dos ataques en un solo día. Jenny estaba en silencio consternada con tanta violencia en un día. Jamie, estaba incomodo con esta situación, sin embargo, buck se encontraba contemplando lo que él había visto hoy. Y sobre su significado para con lo que podía suceder después.


	4. La noche

**A/N: El personaje del vampiro es de la película La sombra del vampiro (Shadow of the Vampire) y el resto pertenece a la serie Steven Universe. Dejen Comentarios y Criticas por favor, son grandemente apreciados.**

La noche, iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna, sirvió para que el Sr. Quentin se abriera paso por la ahora calmada Ciudad Playa. Cargando en su brazo izquierdo, estaba un paquete para su amigo de hace años, Harold. De forma leve, sonrió un poco al recordar cómo este pequeño niño llamado Steven, fue el que orquesto su re-encuentro con su amigo de hace años. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez el venia corto con su regale, hubiera sido mejor, traer otro para el pequeño Steven. Tan enmarañado estaba el con sus ideas y sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había caminado en un callejón a tras tienda de uno de los negocios del centro de la pequeña población. Moviendo la cabeza de lado al lado con cierta decepción para consigo mismo el comenzó a moverse fuera del callejón cuando empezó a oír el sonido de un gato maullando…y no termino el maullido. Confundido él se detuvo a medio camino y concentrándose en el sonido a su alrededor el escucho solo los sonidos de la suave brisa, de las olas a lo lejos chocando contra las rocas, pues la marea alta ya había llegado. Despacio el comenzó a dar media vuelta, para ver el lugar de donde salió inicialmente el sonido del gato. En medio de las paredes de los dos establecimientos, el vio en la obscuridad, la figura de alguien o algo que se encontraba agachado. Sea lo que fuese, la silueta no se movía solo estaba estática en medio de la noche. De repente, lo que fuese que estuviera en frente, se comenzó a erguir. Si juzgaba solo por su silueta, el diría que lo que se encontraba ante él, era un hombre aunque no podía distinguir su cara, pero si podía distinguir algo entre sus brazos, lucia peludo. Por un instante el sintió calma al pensar que el hombre solo recogía su gato y decidió ser amistoso con el…

-Buenas noches señor…-pero solo termino en buenas intensiones. El hombre comenzó a avanzar con movimientos rígidos y nerviosos. Poco a poco la luz de la luna mostro el rostro de quien el creyó, era solo un caballero en busca de su gato. Tan alto como el pero con una delgadez enfermiza, calvo con solo unos cuantos rizos pálidos en la parte de atrás de las orejas. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban sin ver como si este estuviera actuando por instinto como animal salvaje. Sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados con el gato en ellos se abrieron dejando caer al felino que no se movió, el gato estaba muerto con una clara marca roja en el cuello. Sintiendo los cabellos de la nuca erizarse de forma inmediata el trato de decir o hacer algo pero no se podía mover, algo se lo impedía. Lo que fuese seguía caminando y ahora estaba a menos de 5 pasos, con toda la luz lunar iluminándolo. Su traje como túnica negra con botones cruzados en frente que llegaba a los tobillos, su mascada negra con un solitario pendiente de una roca que parecía diamante, y su boca que tenía el claro carmesí de la sangre, incluso el veía estas gotas correr por la comisura de su boca.

Finalmente el pudo moverse y dándose vuelta el trato de dar un paso fuera de la localización del callejón. Pero fue en vano. El sintió como una mano con fuerza de acero lo sujeto de su hombro derecho. Con toda su fuerza el trato de zafarse pero el sintió otra mano que lo tomo por su cabello y lo jalo hacia el interior del callejón. Entonces sintió un gran dolor en su cuello. Con un último esfuerzo desesperado el logro zafarse y tomando a su atacante de la solapa lo estampo contra un tambo de basura. Rápidamente en su pánico el puso sus manos en el cuello de este ser repugnante y apretó con fuerza. Presionando con todas sus fuerzas el volteó a mirar y sintió como el terror lo envolvía. Su atacante sonreía mostrando sus dientes largos y afilados. El entendió, no podía ahorcarlo, porque el ya no respiraba. Sintiendo ahora las manos de este ser sobre las suyas el se dio cuenta que su distracción le había costado caro. Con un rugido gutural el volvió a sentir en su cuello aquel dolor y lentamente, ya no supo más de sí mismo.

El hombre bebió de su víctima hasta que no quedo nada del líquido vital en el hombre que había tratado defenderse y fallo. Sin cuidado, dejo caer el cuerpo en el suelo donde se desplomo sin vida. Lentamente el volteo a ver la luna y entendió que por su posición, ya casi era media noche. Abriéndose paso por las calles y callejones de la ahora vacía Ciudad Playa, el desapareció en la noche.

* * *

Perla apareció en el portal dando un suspiro decepcionada por los pocos resultados que ella había obtenido con su búsqueda. Ya habían sido dos noches y no encontraba a Zafiro. Sin embargo ella encontró algunas pistas que corroboraban con lo dicho por su informante. Pasando una mano por su cabello, Perla se dirigió a la isla en la cocina y recargándose en ella por un momento, decidió el visitar a su conocido en su nuevo hogar. No había salido ella de la cocina cuando un búho purpura descendió de una viga y con una flash de luz, Ametista corrió hacía ella.

-¡Perla!—grito al momento que la abrazo. Perla no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda totalmente confundida—Perla ¿dónde estabas?, hay cosas raras pasando y Rubí y yo no sabemos qué hacer—dijo de forma atropellada.

-Ametista—dijo tratando de calmar a la gema que comenzaba a ganar velocidad en su habla.

-quiero decir, hace dos días Rubí y yo encontramos un perro muerto, después Steven me dijo que algo ataco a Ronald, tu sabes, el molesto gordo rubio que se quedo aquí una vez y—continuo, pero la mente de Perla se helo a la mención de "perro muerto", no podía haber…!pero si ella dejo suficiente "comida" para él!—esta mañana encontraron muerto a un hombre en el centro, Perla, ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?—termino Ametista frenética.

-Ametista…quédate aquí y cuida de Steven, yo volveré en una a dos horas, tengo que hablar con alguien sobre lo que ha pasado y sobre Zafiro—dijo de una forma seca. Con la espalda erguida y con decisión, paso la cocina y solo se detuvo para dar una mirada a la cama donde dormía tranquilamente Steven.

Ametista solo vio como Perla paro su caminar para ver la cama de Steven y luego salir de la casa. ¿Quién demonios ella necesitaba ver? ¿Sería el sujeto que Steven nombro como Max Schreck? Si la memoria no le fallaba, era el mismo hombre que había visto la noche anterior, justo la noche antes de que encontraron a ese hombre muerto en el callejón, seco como una hoja en otoño. En frustración salió de la caza y se transformo en búho para volar por un tiempo. Tal vez la brisa le ayudaría a comprender las cosas extrañas que estaban sucediendo ahora.

* * *

Al pie de la montaña donde en la cima se ve el faro abandonado de Ciudad Playa, Perla comenzó el acenso con paso duro y sable en la mano. Milenios atrás juro proteger a la tierra y ahora una persona y varios animales habían muerto, sabía que debía de haber una relación entre este individuo y lo que sucedió en su ausencia. Tan adentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas noto el recorrido cuando ya estaba en frente de la puerta. Con una vuelta de la perilla y el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta, entro dando un portazo. No le interesaba que él se perturbara, quería que se percibiera su enojo. Sin tener respuesta ella bajo las escaleras alumbrando el lugar con su gema. Para su sorpresa ella vio a su invitado sentado en el centro del sótano, leyendo un libro en voz alta. Ella no puso atención a lo que decía pues en cuanto ella bajo el paro abruptamente su lectura. Esperando en el último escalón, vio como este se erguía de forma lenta y tiesa y volteo a mirarla.

-tu ¡MONSTRUO!—dijo bajando finalmente y con su sable apuntando en dirección defensiva él.

El solo la miro con una sonrisa sin abrir la boca y moviendo de forma indiferente la cabeza dijo una pregunta con cierto dejo de provocación y confusión:-¿acaso mate a alguien? Yo no recuerdo—dijo como un niño que intenta hacerse el inocente.

-Teníamos un acuerdo, usted me decía lo que sabía de Zafiro y su paradero, yo lo traería a Cd Playa y usted se contraloría con su apetito—dijo comenzando a caminar en el cuarto, jamás bajando su guardia.

-No finja tristeza—dijo con desdén mirándola sin poner atención al sable—la conozco—finalizo.

-¿de qué habla usted?—dijo confundida

-no lamenta esa muerte—dijo fríamente levantando los labios un poco para mostrar los dientes a ella.

-yo jure proteger la vida en la tierra hace milenios, yo luche para preservarla, usted no tiene ninguna base para decir lo—pero fue detenida por una simple pregunta.

-¿Cuál era el nombre?—pregunto mirándola fijamente

Paso un momento incomodo. Tratando de buscar en todo lo que había oído, en todo lo que ella sabía de Ciudad Playa. Pero ella desconocía el nombre, no sabía quién era el que había muerto. Y entonces ella comenzó a preguntarse más cosas: ¿Cuál era el nombre de los amigos de Steven? ¿Cuántas Personas vivían en Ciudad Playa? ¿Era verdad eso? ¿De verdad no le interesaba este hombre? Entonces ella sacudió su cabeza solo para el oír a su invitado hablar de nuevo.

-¿Sabe que soy yo?—pregunto el sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Usted es un ser despreciable, un—pero no encontraba las palabras para saber que era él, entonces ella llego a una conclusión muy incómoda: ella no sabía que era él, y esto demostraba su ignorancia sobre la tierra. ¡No ella no era ignorante! Sabía sobre los minerales que existían en la tierra, su órbita, su posición en la galaxia, ella había visto a los humanos pasar de cazar en cuevas a vivir en ciudades. Pero esto solo trajo una avalancha de preguntas tan dolorosas como las anteriores: ¿sabía acaso de otros cantantes que no fuesen Greg? ¿El mayor seguía siendo Dewey? Finalmente ella tenía que aceptar la dura realidad: ella protegía algo que no conocía y realmente jamás tuvo interés alguno por conocer.

-¿la encontró? A Zafiro—pregunto caminando hacía ella. Sus manos cruzadas enfrente de su pecho con continua sonrisa.

-No, no la encontré, usted no me dio suficientes datos—dijo entrando en un territorio más amigable y donde ella tenía razón. Su invitado solo la miro y dándole la espalda el dijo.

-Le dije lo que pregunto, quería saber a donde fue ella, ya dije eso—dijo calmadamente. Pero eso encendió algo en Perla. El sabia más y solo porque no pregunto de una forma distinta, el no dijo nada. Con una velocidad enorme ella corrió hacía él y volteándolo de forma violenta lo tomo de su traje. Dando un empujo con todas sus fuerzas lo miro fijamente. Pero el no parecía preocupado por la situación. Fue entonces cuando ante su cara que se burlaba de ella, lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretar. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se diera cuenta que lo que hacía no tenía la respuesta que ella buscaba. Entonces para su horror, él la miro y sintió sus dedos delgados en sus manos. Lentamente sin que el mostrara esfuerzo, retiro sus manos de su cuello y comenzó a dar un paso. Su fuerza de gema era nada para él. Esto no debía pasar, las gemas eran en promedio más fuertes que los humanos y este estaba ganando. Con un último esfuerzo ella se zafo de sus manos y recogiendo su sable lo dirigió hacia el diciendo—Usted se apartara de todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Playa, usted no se alimentara más con la sangre de ellos, ¡ELLOS ESTAN BAJO MI PROTECCION! ¡ENTENDIO!—dijo con desesperación…si él era más fuerte que ella, ¿qué oportunidad o reto presentaban Rubí, Ametista o Steven? Sin más que decir o hacer, dejo a su invitado solo. Viendo como se alejaba el silenciosamente sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

En la casa de Sadie, Buck, Jenny y Sc se encontraban solamente pensando mientras veían una película. Ninguno decía una palabra. Jenny encontraba raro que ella ya no oía los sonidos de los gatos callejeros en la noche. SC le asustaba los dos ataques: Ronaldo y ese hombre amigo de Harold. Sadie no podía dejar de pensar algo muy incomodo: ¿podría el invitado de Steven tener algo que ver con los ataques? El lucia algo inestable. Buck por su parte no pensaba algo muy distinto que Sadie: había una conexión entre Max y los sucesos, pero su idea era toda vía muy aventurada. El silencio fue tan insoportable que Sadie fue la primera en romper el hielo.

-Bueno…valla semana ¿eh?—dijo sonriendo de forma tímida al grupo que estaba sentado junto a ella en el suelo.

-Si—dijo sin ánimo SC. En silencio en movió la cabeza de lado a lado y tomando un trago de soda el agrego—no sé, no, tal vez sea solo coincidencia—dijo el dejando de la do su idea como si fuera algo totalmente fuera de posibilidad.

-¿Qué SC? Vamos no nos dejes así—dijo Jenny a su amigo en apoyo mientras tomaba un puñado de palomas.

-es que…bueno, ¿recuerdan hace dos noches que Steven y Jamie estaban con nosotros y platicábamos sobre Dracula y vampiros?—termino mirándolos a todos, cuando ninguno lo interrumpió, el continuo—Y bueno, este tipo—comenzó pero no fue necesario porque Buck continuo.

-Max Schreck—dijo recordando aún al sujeto en cuestión. Presentía el que lo que diría SC no estaba muy lejos de lo que él pensaba.

-Si, bueno, eh pensado…y no sé nada de él, jamás lo he visto durante el día en la plaza o en el parque de diversiones, ¿ustedes lo han visto?—pregunto sabiendo que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico con sus ideas.

-No, jamás lo he visto durante el día, no desde esa noche—dijo Sadie pensativa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho del, excepto que era europeo, y germano. El que el aún utilizara un término tan antiguo para el sur de su nación la desconcertó. Ella solo había oído ese término en una clase de historia y en una que otra película de tema medieval. ¿Por qué el hombre entonces utilizaba ese término como algo muy natural?

-Tampoco yo, Steven dice que él está viviendo en el faro—dijo Jenny sin cuidado. El efecto que tuvo en sus amigos fue casi instantáneo. SC se atraganto con su soda, Buck volteo a verla de forma extraña y Sadie tosió.

-¿Tu sabes donde vive?—pregunto Sadie que no podía creer que Jenny supiera esto y no ellos. Al parecer los demás pensaban similar pues inmediatamente cuando termino de preguntar Buck inquirió.

-¿Que más sabes?—Pregunto Buck arrastrándose un poco en el suelo para ir cerca de ella. Jenny solo continuo aunque sus compañeros mostraban ahora demasiado interés en algo que ella considero trivial.

-Bueno…no mucho más, se lo que oyeron ustedes: es europeo, alemán, alguien bastante mayor, cree que es vampiro—riendo dijo esto esperando que los demás rieran con ella pero cuando nadie la acompaño siguió resignada—sé que él vive en el faro porque justo esta mañana, Steven comió con migo y Kiki—finalizo mirando incrédula a sus amigos que parecían estar formulando ideas con lo que ella les había dicho ahora, esto la perturbo.

A punto estaban de decir algo cuando ellos escucharon algo que les helo la sangre. Sonaba algo lejano, como dos cuadras de la casa por la calle. Los sonidos de un perro gimiendo para rápidamente ser callado en seco. Pasaron unos minutos mientras la luz del televisor iluminaba las caras ahora sin color de los jóvenes. Lentamente Buck se levanto y miro por la ventana del sótano que era el cuarto de Sadie. SC se unió pronto a él. Jenny y Sadie solas se miraron mutuamente, esperando que fuera lo que sucedía afuera. Finalmente Sadie no pudo aguantar más y decidió tomar acción. Caminando a su armario mientras los dos muchachos seguían viendo por la ventana ella tomo un bat de beisbol y una linterna. Jenny rápidamente se levanto y fue con su amiga y con toda sinceridad dijo.

-Sadie, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—dijo temiendo la respuesta de su amiga que se volteo en el acto.

-Iré a ver si hay algo—dijo cerciorándose que la linterna funcionara. Viendo como esta encendía ella comenzó a caminar por la escalera para ir a la cocina y de ahí a la calle. No había llegado a el cuarto escalón cuando…

-Espera, iremos contigo—dijo Buck. SC y Jenny asintieron. Sobrecogida por el apoyo de sus amigos ella comenso su acenso a la cocina. Una vez en este lugar no pudieron dejar se sentirse raros. La ausencia de sonidos nocturnos eran muy extraña para u lugar tan animado en la noche como Ciudad Play. Con Sadie a la cabeza, salieron de la casa. El ambiente era tétrico. Hacia una noche que había sido luna llena y toda vía se podía apreciar la luz de esta. Sin embargo, solo se podía ver la calle en frente de la casa de Sadie en completa soledad. Los arboles solo se movían por una leve brisa, siendo los únicos sonidos que los jóvenes escuchaban. Dando unos pasos, la rubia líder se encontró en medio de la calle. Su espalda estaba tiesa y estaba segura que jamás había estado tan asustada como estaba en ese momento. Junto a ella Jenny miraba en todas direcciones, no disimilar a como lo hace el conejo cuando se siente cazado por el lobo. SC en silencio debatía si esto fue una buena idea y Buck expresaba ninguna emoción…pero su puño serrado sobre su chamarra delataba su aprehensión. Manos temblorosas tomaron la linterna para tener luz y ver mejor la distancia. Apuntando la luz a un lado solo revelo la carretera y obscuridad. Sintiéndose aliviados ellos casi dejaron salir un suspiro hasta que la luz alumbro el lado opuesto. Al final de la carretera, debía de ser como 100 metros de ellos, se veía una figura alta y negra salvo por la cara que se veía pálida. Max estaba al final del lado opuesto de la calle. Por un segundo el grupo de jóvenes lo observo. El parecía estarlos viendo, pero sin moverse, solo erguido, entonces ellos vieron como lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacía ellos. Sin otro incentivo los jóvenes caminaron apresurados a la casa de Sadie y cerraron la puerta. Una vez en el interior, SC tomo una silla y la atoro en el pomo y el suelo para hacer más difícil abrir esta. A punto de ir al sótano…

-Esperen, no podemos bajar—susurro Sadie de forma rápida poniéndose frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Chica, estás loca, ¿no viste como nos veía Max?—Dijo Jenny con cierto tono de desesperación tratando de rodear a Sadie que no se movía—¿porque no podemos bajar?, abajo es más seguro—dijo ella impacientándose con SAdie.

-Mi mamá duerme en esta planta, no puedo bajar y arriesgarme a que esa cosa entre y le haga algo—

-entonces despiértala y dile que tiene que venir con nosotros—dijo SC en voz baja. A su lado Buck Asintio.

Justo cuando Sadie se preparaba para contestar, la perilla se movió. Pegándose a la pared, cada uno miro a la puerta y como esta temblaba y crujía…algo trataba de entrar. Sadie entonces sintió como el alma se la caia al suelo. ¡la puerta trasera! Con rapidez increíble para alguien tan bajo, ella corrió por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta. Repitiendo las acciones de la puerta frontal ella sintió alivio momentáneo. Su calma fue corta al ver el reojo una sombra que se desplazaba afuera de su casa. Atragantando un grito ella se hecho al suelo y utilizando su corta estatura, ella se oculto detrás de la misma puerta, sabiendo que el Angulo de esta no permitiría a alguien verla. Los siguientes segundos fueron los más largos en su vida: el esperar. Mientras ella aguardaba y se preguntaba qué sería de sus amigos ella recordó que tenía su reloj de muñeca. Desabrochándolo ella lo puso en el suelo y lo coloco solo un poco retirado de ella para ver si había algo en la puerta. El cristal del Reloj no reflejaba ningún peligro. Suspirando ella relajo so postura. De repente la puerta se sacudió con ferocidad. Aterrada ella pensó en sus posibilidades: podía seguir donde estaba y esperar a que se fuera o podía ponerse su capucha y gatear a toda velocidad para ocultar un poco su tamaño e identidad. Un momento de calma sello su decisión y ella se puso la capucha de su chamarra y gateo rápidamente. Una vez al final del pasillo, ella volteo a ver una sola vez. En la puerta, rígido como una estatua de mármol, con la boca abierta mostrando todos sus dientes afilados y con una mano rasgando el vidrio lentamente. No estaba segura si este la vio o si sabia quien era ella pero logro llegar donde el trió estaba. Sin decir una sola palabra ellos se sentaron en el suelo mirando ambos lados. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y cuando los primeros destellos comenzaron verse Buck dijo algo que no tenía sentido.

-Es seguro ir afuera—dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta. Tan en shock se encontraban que apenas reaccionaron al ver como el retiraba la silla y quitaba el seguro. Después de la noche anterior, todos sintieron terror al ver como su amigo abría la puerta para dejar entrar el sol…y nada paso. El terror dio paso a la confusión y una vez de pie el grupo fue junto al joven que se había quitado las gafas y miraba la calle solitaria. Nada a la vista.

-¿Como supiste que no habría nada afuera?—pregunto la rubia con voz seca. Ella necesitaría agua y una siesta.

-Si hombre, ¿cómo lo supiste?—SC apoyo a su amiga que abrazaba a Jenny que aún estaba muy impactada por todo para poder decir algo. Buck por su parte suspiro y volteándose ellos vieron cual rojos sus ojos estaban.

-El no estaba afuera, porqué ya es de día—dijo. Sadie entonces recordó. Su reloj no había reflejado que él seguía en la puerta, aún cuando este reflejaba toda la parte superior de la puerta. Ella odiaba admitirlo pero…

-El jamás mintió—solo pudo decir. A su lado SC se debatía consigo mismo sobre lo que sus amigos decían.

-Están diciendo que, Max, ¿era un verdadero vampiro?—dijo finalmente SC. Jenny por su parte solo se volteo a ver a Buck y a Sadie que lucian resignados a su nueva situación. En silencio ella entendió que tomando lo sucedido anoche, existía una posibilidad de que eso, fantástico si se quería, era la única explicación que sobre que paso.

-¿Qué hacemos?—dijo Jenny tanto a Buck como a Sadie. Buck había figurado la verdad y Sadie era la que sabía más sobre monstruos y otras criaturas de Folclore. Pensativos la pareja respondió, hablando Sadie primero.

-Tenemos que asegurar nuestras casas: ajo, cruces y no salir de noche. Al menos no salir solos.—finalizo.

-Steven necesita saber de esto, y Perla tiene que responder por que trajo eso a Ciudad Playa—dijo Buck.


	5. La lucha en el Faro

**A/N: Dejen comentarios y sugerencias por favor, solo así uno mejora.**

 **Respondiendo a algunas cuestiones que e visto en comentarios.**

 **El personaje no es Dracula, en la película donde se obtiene este personaje el es simplemente un vampiro que es tan viejo que se a olvidado de muchos de sus recuerdos de su vida mortal, pero pistas durante el film dicen que como mínimo vivió durante la alta edad media o el inicio del reino de Carlos Magno.**

Estaba anocheciendo y Steven seguía confundido por lo que él había visto durante el día. Había salido de la casa caminando con Ametista y apenas había entrado al pueblo cuando vio una ambulancia cargando un cuerpo.

-Wow, Steven mira eso—dijo Ametista señalando la ambulancia subiendo un cuerpo cubierto con una tela blanca sobre su visaje. Steven inmediatamente dejo el lado de su amiga purpura y troto al lado del vehículo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?—dijo Steven de forma atropellada a uno de los hombres vestidos en blanco que parecía supervisar el traslado. Dándose vuelta, el niño noto que era una medico a la que él había preguntado.

-eh, ¿Quién dejo pasar al niño?—pregunto algo incomoda al ver al infante en la escena que ella vio.

-¿Steven, que haces aquí?—Steven escucho una voz decir al mismo tiempo que Ametista se acercaba donde se encontraba. Al voltearse la figura morena de Kiki Pizza se abría paso entre el grupo que veía la escena.

-¡Kiki! Estaba con Ametista y veníamos caminando al pueblo, pero luego vimos la ambulancia y quiero saber que está pasando—dijo rápidamente a la joven que lo escucho mientras le señalaba que la siguiera.

-Sí, que sucede, primero fue Ronaldo y ese perro hace un día, y ahora es esto, que es lo que está sucediendo—dijo de forma impaciente Ametista mientras ellos seguían a Kiki. Por detrás, tanto Steven como ametista vieron como Kiki tomo un suspiro y diciendo sin voltear a verlos…

-Lo que me ha dicho mi papa, es que era un conocido del Sr. Smiley, y que fue encontrado por uno de los turistas que vienen a el parque de diversiones por la mañana, estaba en el suelo, y tenía señales de pelea, creen que fue alguien pues le faltaba unos mechones cabello (lo que indica que algo lo sujeto de esa parte), tenia además, una marca en el cuello—dijo de forma algo perturbada Kiki abriendo la puerta de la pizzería para que pasaran ellos. Tomando primero la entrada Ametista paso y dando se la vuelta dejo que Steven eligiera donde se sentarían en el establecimiento. Al final se decidieron por la silla de la esquina, cerca de los retratos que decoraban la pared.

-Pidan lo que quieran, sala de mi cuenta, después de todo Steven, te debo una—dijo sonriendo Kiki al niño.

-hmm no se, Ametista, ¿te gustaría algo simple, como peperoni?—Pregunto Steven recargado en la mesa, su lado derecho de la cara recargado en su palma, codo en mesa y mirada confusa, sus piernas colgando de la silla.

-Lo que quieras está bien—dijo sin darle mucha importancia lo que fue raro para Steven, pues el sabia que Ametista ponía especial atención en la comida. Viéndola a ella, recargada, de brazos cruzados el asintió a Kiki.

Steven suspiro pensando en todo cuando estaba sucediendo en los últimos días: Zafiro se había ido y Rubí que al principio estaba deprimida ahora se denominaba guardián de la casa pues el episodio del perro, la dejo perturbada; Perla no estaba en casa y sabían cuando volvería, Steven estaba seguro de que la desaparición de varios animales salvajes de la vista debían estar conectados a los ataques violentos y finalmente: ¿era esto su culpa?

-Aquí esta, pizza de peperoni, le puso un poco extra y les traja esto—dijo con una sonrisa cálida a Steven mientras ponía pan de ajo y un plato fondo de salsa de tomate con especias en el centro. Ametista no tardo en servirse 4 pedazos y comenzar a tragarlos de forma voraz. Por su parte, el solo se sirvió dos y con cierta pereza comenzó a dar mordidas a la pieza. Kiki tomo un momento para mirar como Steven estaba y quitándose el delantal, ella tomo una silla y dejándola caer a un lado de la mesa de ellos, comenzó a comer, tomando una pieza de pan de ajo.

-Kiki, ¿no se enojara tu papa si comes con nosotros durante el trabajo?-Pregunto el niño algo confundido.

-Stev tiene razón, ¿qué pasa si él viene y te ve comiendo, no queremos meterte en problemas?-agrego Ametista.

-El está con los paramédicos junto a la ambulancia y creo que cerraremos temprano el día de hoy, después de todo, la playa está cerrada por investigación hasta nuevo aviso—dijo calmadamente pero luego dijo—Steven, Quisiera decirte algo que me ha molestado desde que Ronaldo fue internado en el Hospital—finalizo mirándolo.

-Claro que puede contarme lo que quieras—dijo tratando de sonreírle a la muchacha. Ella tomo aire y dijo.

-Varios, el día que Ronaldo fue encontrado, por la noche, cuando comenzamos a cerrar la tienda, yo sentía, algo, no sabría decir que es lo que sentí pero la atmosfera era incomoda, como si algo me estuviera vigilando—comenzó diciendo de forma algo misteriosa—suena algo loco pero, desde ese día, e comenzado a oír menos animales en mi vecindario, y algunas noches, creo oír sonidos de alguien caminando por detrás de mi casa.—ella finalizo.

-Eso suena raro…!hey! Steven, ¿recuerdas el perro que encontré con Rubí ayer?—pregunto apresuradamente Ametista. Steven se detuvo por un momento y llego a su mente algo que él no había considerado aún.

-¿Crees que Max sepa algo de Esto?—Dijo Ametista robándole las palabras de la boca a Steven.

-¿Quién es Max?—pregunto Kiki algo confundida con la mención de esta otra persona. Mirándose, Steven dijo.

-Max es un conocido de Perla que llego a casa hace 2 días…o noches. Perla dijo que era un caballero o noble Alemania, aunque él dice que viene de Austrasia y creo que se está quedando por el momento en el viejo faro. Tu hermana junto con Jamie, Buck, Sadie y SC lo conocieron ayer durante una charla en la playa—

-¿El está viviendo en el faro? Pero Ronaldo jamás dijo nada de él—dijo confundida Kiki que no entendía como algo como esto no se convirtió en noticia de forma inmediata, más aun, por que su hermana no le menciono nada.

-Max solo llego ayer en la noche—dijo Steven tratando de ser conciliador tanto consigo como con Kiki.

-Steven ¿no crees que él podría saber o haber visto algo el día del ataque de Ronaldo?—dijo Ametista.

-Tal vez, después de todo, Ronaldo fue encontrado al pie de la montaña donde está el faro—dijo Steven.

* * *

Una vez terminada la charla Steven y Ametista caminaron por un momento a la orilla de la playa. Mirando las olas que hoy estaban calmadas, comenzó a pensar en lo discutido con Kiki, en lo que sabía sobre Max y sobre lo que todo esto podía implicar. Esto lo incomodaba porqué no quería pensar que existiera algo malo con alguien que Perla conociere. Sin embargo, la sospecha no lo dejo tranquilo y viendo como el solo comenzaba a descender el se volteo para ver a Ametista, la cual se encontraba poco atrás de él, viendo un cangrejo irse rápidamente al mar.

-Ametista, ¿crees que puedas acompañarme al Faro?—Pregunto Steven algo incomodo pues no sabía cómo explicarle lo que él quería hacer con ella en el faro, en especial cuando el día terminaba.

-he claro, pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿no estás pensando que Marx Tenga algo que ver con lo que pasa?—

-No, pero quiero saber si el sabrá algo, lo que sea, sería bueno que alguien pueda darme respuestas—dijo él.

Suspirando ella asintió a su pedido y juntos comenzaron el camino para rodear la montaña y comenzar el acenso. Jamás dejo de mirar el suelo y solo volteo a ver Ametista para ver si ella seguía guiando (aunque él no requería de su guía). Finalmente a unos metros del edificio, Ametista uso su gema para dar luz y ella habrio la puerta primero. Steven no estaba muy preocupado con entrar al Faro de noche. Esa experiencia ya la había tenido antes, cuando él fue en una aventura con Lars, Ronaldo y Sadie y juntos derrotaron a un monstruo gema que tenia controlado el edificio. Pero al entrar, el no pudo evitar sentir algo distinto a esa vez. Si bien Ametista era garantía de su seguridad (la anciana figura de Max no representaba peligro alguno), el no podía evitar que el cabello de su nuca se erizara al encontrarse con un silencio tétrico. Ni siquiera oía el sonido de animales de plaga. Siguiendo a la gema, ella subió sin ver señas de Max y de forma silenciosa hicieron su camino al sótano. En ese lugar fue donde lo encontraron. Estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo un libro cuando el movió su cabeza bruscamente donde estaban. Steven por un segundo creyó ver a Max hacer un sonido como el de una serpiente al ser encontrada. Mirándolos con cierta reservaciones el señalo un punto en frente de ellos y poniéndose de pie, cual alto era espero.

-he….hola—dijo tímidamente Steven para ser recibido con silencio de parte de noble. Ametista continúo por él.

-Disculpe Sr. Schreck pero, ¿no sabrá nada de los ataques que han sucedido en Ciudad Playa?—Pregunto ella.

-¿Cuales ataques?—pregunto el sonriendo y torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Steven le pareció raro eso.

-Ayer Ronaldo fue encontrado al pie de esta montaña, después hoy encontraron a alguien muerto—

-Y yo junto con Rubí encontré un perro con la garganta destrozada—dijo Ametista que también sentía algo.

-No recuerdo—dijo y ahora con su mirada el muchacho él vio la gema rosa salir de su estomago.

-¿Eres noble?—el pregunto señalando a Steven o mejor dicho, señalando a la gema que el tenia.

-No…bueno creo, es complicado—dijo Steven incomodo sobre la pregunta y no poder responderla.

-Hey, ¿por qué pregunta eso?—Dijo Ametista caminando hacía él para intimidarlo, sin obtener reacción alguna.

-el niño tiene un diamante rosa, muy raro—dijo de forma natural como si todos supieran de gemas e identificación.

-¿Es tan fácil de reconocer?—pregunto Steven más que nada, dolido consigo mismo, ¿como no lo noto?

-Si, solía tener varios—dijo como si no fuera algo sorprendentes pero existía ese dejo de nostalgia que vio antes.

-Debía de haberlo sabido, quiero decir, con solo preguntarle aún joyero podía haberlo descubierto todo—

-Steven, no es tu culpa, y nunca lo ha sido y jamás lo será—dijo ametista de repente muy seria—

-¿Qué es el niño? El no es como los otros—dijo de forma curiosa mirando a Steven intensamente— ¿Que eres?-

-Yo…no lo sé—contesto algo dolido por todo esto—no soy una gema, no soy realmente humano…-

-¿Que son las gemas?-Pregunto el noble con interés. La pregunta parecía ser dirigida tanto a él como a Ella.

* * *

Steven hablo por lo que el después descubrió, fue una hora pero él pensó que fue más tiempo, después de todo, cuando alguien habla sin detenerse la mayoría de las veces hace que se sienta más largo el tiempo de lo que realmente es. El noble nunca interrumpió pero Ametista noto como el pregunto varios detalles de las gemas que le parecieron sospechosos: ¿Podían Morir? ¿Qué era poofing? ¿Cómo funcionaban las fusiones? En general el parecía interesado en saber aquello que alguien busca si quiere defenderse de ellas. Steven sin embargo trato la plática como charla de alguien curioso y el parecía genuinamente entender en cierta forma, la carga que debe de ser el ser hijo del equivalente de gema a un rey (o reina). Una vez agotada la conversación y porque no decirlo, agotado el peso que el tenia consigo. Steven dejo junto con Ametista a Max solo. Al verlo alejándose por la escalera el comenzó a mover nerviosamente los dedos, abriendo y cerrándolos para finalmente detenerse. El sonrió para sí, y caminando despacio el comenzó a subir la torre del faro para ver Ciudad Playa. A lo lejos el podía ver varias casas. No sería difícil llegar a ese lugar, despacio, con los brazos rígidamente cruzados sobre su pecho, el bajo otra vez al sótano, para continuar su lectura y luego salir a ver ese lugar.

* * *

Ametista estaba seriamente confundida con la actitud de Perla. Apenas había llegado cuando ella la abordo con todos los problemas que habían sucedido en ciudad playa en su ausencia. La reacción de la líder temporal fue de los más extraña. Y eso considero ella mientras cruzaba el mar y regresaba a la casa. Dando un último sonido, ella se transformo de nuevo en su forma de gema y entrando a la casa de noche, ella vio algo muy extraño. Perla lucia nerviosa mientras en la mesa de la cocina, con una lámpara con Peridot en frente de ella, buscaba pasando pagina tras página de libros algo. Peridot por su parte trabajaba de forma más calmada en frente de ella, ocasionalmente dando miradas mezcla de preocupación y de confusión a la líder de las CG. Rubí estaba cerca pero parecía mucho más entretenida en las acciones de las otras gemas como para poder interrumpir. Ametista por su parte camino sin decir nada y tomo uno de los tomos que estaban más cercanos. Eran libros de biología y anatomía humana. Esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que confundir a la gema aún más. Ella entonces pregunto a Perla.

-P, ¿por qué estás viendo estos libros de anatomía humana? Creí que no te interesaba la funciones corporales de ellos—dijo ametista viendo como Perla detuvo su lectura feroz para dejar el tomo con un suspiro.

-Ametista, Necesito saber algo sobre nuestro invitado…creo que he sido algo ignorante al pensar que sabía todo lo que había que conocer sobre los humanos. Ahora veo que no es así y estoy tratando de corregir ese error—dijo sonriendo de forma demasiado fingida. Peridot levanto una ceja ante la explicación mientras que Rubí miro confundida—es la verdad, quiero conocer más sobre los humanos y su…cultura—finalizo de forma brusca.

Peridot por su parte dejo el tomo y caminando al baño hizo señales tanto a Rubí como Ametista. Ambas se dieron una mirada para seguirla y antes de entrar, Ametista dio una mirada donde Steven dormía plácidamente. Una vez en el interior del baño, ametista se sentó en la taza del inodoro, Rubí por su parte tomo el bote de basura, volteándolo sin pensar lo uso como silla. Ante esto Peridot se sentó en el borde de la tina. Finalmente hablo.

-Creo que Perla se ha vuelto demente—dijo en tono seguro a sus acompañantes. Rubí exhalo mientras que Ametista solo la miro preguntándose si tanto secretismo había valido la pena. A punto estaba de hablar cuando Peridot dijo—Hace una hora que perla llego, no paraba de caminar por la casa y creo que lo que sea que haya hecho la perturbo a sobre manera—dijo Peridot. Sin embargo Ametista solo escucho la última parte.

-Dices que ella volvió hace una hora…Peridot no se cómo decirte esto, pero Perla ya estaba aquí hace como 2 horas—termino Ametista ensamblando las piezas en su cabeza. Entonces lo que sea que la haya perturbado sucedió entre el tiempo que ella se fue a charlar con Max y el vuelo que ella dio cundo ella salió a su encuentro.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué ella no vino a saludar?—dijo Peridot Indignada ante la sola idea de haber sido ignorada.

-Peridot, concentración, me estas diciendo que ella volvió hace una hora muy alterada y buscando información humana, pero yo hable con ella, y ella llego hace 2 horas…fue cuando ella fue con Max—Finalizo realizando todo.

-¿Quién es Max? Otro de sus secretos…EH!—dijo bastante irritada por estar tan fuera de contexto en el momento.

-el es…ugh, Rubí tu lo viste, muéstrale a Max—dijo desesperándose con Peridot. Rubí con un 'yep' levanto su mano y proyecto una imagen. En esa imagen Peridot vio la figura alta y delgada de Max Schreck. Peridot se levanto y camino con una mano en la barbilla inspeccionando la imagen, volteándose hacía rubi ella dijo.

-Rubi, proyecta holograma a escala 1:1 ahora mismo—dijo sin siquiera mirar a Rubí. Un momento de silencio…

-¿Cómo se dice?—pregunto Rubí con una mano en la cadera mirando a Peridot algo molesta con la técnica.

-¿Enserio? Ugh mis estrellas, por favor Rubí, proyecta holograma a escala 1:1 ahora mismo—solicito empalagosa.

Sonriendo Rubí proyecto la imagen de Max en su tamaño real. Peridot lo miro por cada ángulo y finalmente ella camino a la bañera donde se sentó con una mano en la cara y comenzó a pensar, mientras era mirada.

-No estoy segura que eso sea humano—dijo después de un tiempo de silencio. Su tono era definitivo y serio.

-Si no es humano ¿qué es?—pregunto Rubí que se encontraba tan confundida como Ametista ante la revelación.

Peridot y Ametista discutieron por bastante tiempo sobre la naturaleza de Max y su conexión con perla y lo único que consiguieron saber fue lo siguiente: Perla lo conoció en Europa, jamás se le había visto durante el día, sabia del paradero de Zafiro o al menos conocía algo y finalmente, su humanidad era muy dudosa. Rubí comenzó a aburrirse con lo que ellas discutían y decidió salir del baño. Caminando del pequeño pasillo para ver la cocina, ella se encontró sola con la mesa ordenada pero sin señales de la gema. Con curiosidad ella busco en la casa, solo viendo la figura de Steven Durmiendo en la cama. Suspirando ella se sentó en el sofá y pensando ella vio una hoja en la mesa de centro. Saltando del sofá, ella tomo la nota y leyendo, corrió al baño. Sus amigas debían saber esto.

-Peridot, Ametista…Perla se ha ido—dijo sujetando la nota en una mano y moviendo un brazo exitada.

-¿COMO?—dijo Ametista arrebatándole la nota de las manos y comenzando a leer en voz alta para el grupo.

"Ametista, Rubi, Peridot y Steven. Voy a salir a buscar información lejos de casa. Volveré a más tardar en la noche del día de hoy, si se sienten solos pueden pedirle a Greg que venga a la casa y se quede un día con ustedes. Con amor Perla."

-Se fue, genial—dijo sarcástica Ametista haciendo rollo la nota y tirándola a el inodoro. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Bueno, eso nos deja con esperar. Tal vez podamos preguntar a Greg, sobre lo que hemos platicado –dijo Peridot.

* * *

Con este golpe, Ametista fue la encargada de traer a Greg en cuento había pasado un poco de tiempo después del amanecer. Ella tenía que admitir que eso había sido una buena idea por parte de Perla. Greg y Steven pasaron el día jugando juegos de video y comiendo botanas. Era la tarde ya y el sol estaba a ¾ de su camino a la puesta cuando Peridot decidió actuar por si sola y preguntarle a Greg sobre el asunto pendiente.

-Hum, Greg, Ametista, Rubí y yo tenemos algo que preguntarte—dijo de forma insegura Peridot.

-Claro, lo que quieran saber…mientras no sea sobre magia de gemas, creo que puedo responderlo—dijo él.

-Rubí…muéstralo—dijo Ametista en cuanto termino Greg. Frente a ellos, apareció la imagen de Max.

-Wow, ¿quién es él?—pregunto Greg Mirando al hombre que era media cabeza más alto que el.

-Max Schreck, conocido de Perla, lo único que sabemos de él es que se encuentra viviendo en el Faro, específicamente en el sótano, es un noble europeo aunque no sabemos si solo es aristócrata o miembro de la realeza, no sale más que en la noche y…-Dijo Peridot pero fue interrumpida por Greg que simplemente dijo.

-Me estas describiendo a un hombre o a un vampiro—dijo Greg entretenido por el aspecto del hombre frente el.

-Un vampiro ¿qué es un vampiro?—pregunto Rubí. Ametista por su parte se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Es un tipo de monstruo de película, ya saben, como un hombre lobo o una momia—dijo Steven.

-Bueno Steven, es un poco más complejo que eso—dijo Greg mirando a su hijo y a las gemas, orgullo de saber algo que ellas no sabían sobre la tierra, excepto Ametista que no podía dejar de pensar como ignoro esa posibilidad—Los vampiros son criaturas del Folklor europeo, es más, es muy fácil saber sobre ellos solo uno necesita buscar el libro de Dracula y la mayoría de sus habilidades están en ese libro…o al menos una especie de consenso sobre ellos—termino el al ver como lo miraban las gemas con cierta extrañeza. No la reacción que esperaba—Bueno…este hombre está dando un buen disfraz o al menos eso creo—dijo tratando de bromear.

-¿Cuales son las características de los vampiros?—pregunto Peridot tomando una hoja y lápiz, mirando expectante.

-Bueno…son nocturnos, no dan reflejo en cristal—dijo Greg para luego ser interrumpido por Peridot.

-Eso no tiene sentido, es un ser vivo, un ser solido, debe de dar reflejo sobre cristal—dijo empeñada en su idea.

-Bueno, diferentes culturas europeas creen que el que no se reflejen, es resultado de que ellos no tengan alma—dijo Greg confundido sobre lo que las gemas querían saber.

-Y ¿Qué es el alma?—dijo La gema verde la cual no obtuvo su respuesta pues Ametista exploto furiosa.

-A quien le importa eso, Perla hizo un pacto con eso y está viviendo en el Faro—dijo saliendo con dirección al baño. Ella sin embargo volvió al poco tiempo cargando el espejo del baño—vamos Steven—dijo decidida.

` Justo cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta la figura de cuatro personas apareció. Steven Sabia quienes eran.

-Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?—pregunto el niño sorprendido de ver a sus amigos en la casa pero enseguida se preocupo al ver el estado de ellos. Los 4 lucían como si no hubieran dormido durante la noche. Sadie venia además cargando una vara larga con punta al final. Una lanza como la que ella había usado durante su tiempo en la isla. Buck venia cargando una cruz en una mano. SC tenía algo similar a Sadie excepto que el tenia un cuchillo atado a una varilla. Jenny por su parte tenía un cincel con un martillo. Sadie fue la primera en hablar de forma apresurada.

-STEVEN, O GRACIAS A DIOS…Steven necesitamos que nos acompañes, creemos que el amigo de Perla…-

-Es un vampiro…ya lo sabemos, oh no—dijo ametista mirando como el sol solo le quedaban unos minutos de luz—Rápido al faro—dijo trotando a con el vidrio debajo del brazo, a su lado el sol ya tenía el tono rojo.

Steven estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en las horas que llevaba el día. Los vampiros podían ser que existieran. ¿Habría también otras criaturas como los hombres lobos, brujas y fantasmas? Greg por su parte seguía al grupo algo atrás, su edad y peso restringiendo su habilidad para poder correr al ritmo de los otros más jóvenes. Llegando a el faro con apenas un medio del sol a la vista. Dándose vuelta ametista vio a los cuatro muchachos que estaban jadeando recuperando el aliento de correr por la playa y cuesta arriba. Steven junto con Peridot y Rubí eran los únicos que parecían no tener señales de cansancio. Sin tiempo ya ella hablo.

-ok, esto es lo que aremos: Steven y yo entraremos por el frente, Rubia y Rubio Vendrán con nosotros y….Rubí tu también ven con migo, los otros quédense en caso de una emergencia y para recibir a Greg—dijo señalando una figura que estaba en la base de la montaña

Una vez dicho esto Steven saco su escudo y comenzó a caminar con Ametista por el frente al interior del faro. Lentamente para no hacer ruido, Steven volteo a ver a Sadie tomando su lanza con firmeza, SC lucia nervioso y Rubí miraba el oscuro lugar. Finalmente dando con la el sótano Ametista descendió alumbrando el camino con su gema…el cuarto estaba solo. Sorprendida ella volteo a ver a los demás miembros que también tenían confusión marcada en sus caras ante este giro. Ese fue el momento cuando ellos oyeron un sonido estrepitados.

Rápidamente ametista corrió a donde comenzaba la puerta del sótano solo para encontrarla bloqueada por varios objetos. Comenzando a dar golpes furiosa. Ella no sospechaba lo que sucedía en el exterior.

* * *

-Escucharon eso—dijo Jenny volteando a ver el interior del faro. Detrás de ella, Buck y el Sr universo, miraban con aprehensión. Finalmente, Peridot fue la primera en juntar suficiente valor para acercarse a la puerta-Peridot Espera-

-Ustedes escucharon, algo paso—dijo sin vacilar y caminando hacia la puerta ella súbitamente se deutvo. En la puerta Estaba la figura de Max que los veía sonriendo, sobre su hombro un costal de cuero.

-oh mis estrellas…ARGH—dijo apenas pues de un movimiento rápido, el la tomo del cuello con furia.

-Déjala en paz-dijo Jenny que se abalanzó contra él pero fue recibida con el cuerpo de Peri que choco contra ella tirándola al suelo. Buck por su parte levanto su cruz y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, por sus sienes se veía sudor.

Por primera vez la criatura no parecía temerosa mientras Buck no dejaba de Tener contacto visual con el.

-Sr. Universe, tome el cincel de Jenny y encájelo—dijo tratando de mantener la calma, Greg tomo el cincel de Jenny que estaba dolorida en el suelo, aunque ya se movía—Ahora cuando diga, usted—Pero no pudo terminar cuando se oyó una gran conmoción en el interior del edificio. En un momento de confusión Buck dejo caer el brazo que tenía el crucifijo y volteo a ver el faro. Eso fue suficiente. El hombre se abalanzo sobre Buck y con un golpe de mano la cruz voló por el risco. Indefenso el retrocedió apenas un paso. El sintió como los dedos largos se aferraban a él y con un grito el sintió un dolor en el cuello, poco a poco el sintió sus fuerzas abandonarlo cuando…

-ARGHHH SUELTA AL MUCHACHO—dijo Greg encajando el cincel en el cuello de Max. Aventando a Buck como basura, el se volteo a ver a Greg que estaba cara a cara con una mirada de furia completa, tomando el cincel el camino hacia el padre de Steven.

-Idiota- dijo tomándolo por el brazo. Con un movimiento brusco se escucho en la noche un sonido horrible. Greg sujetaba su brazo con sangre brotando de su antebrazo y viendo la figura que se acercaba hacia él. Detrás del Jenny se había puesto de pie, y parecía buscar una arma pero antes de que ella encontrara una.

-¡PAPA!—Steven grito lanzando su escudo. El no muerto apenas esquivo el disco y tomando su costal el comenzó a caminar al borde de la montaña con el grupo de Rubí, SC, Ametista y Sadie tras de él mientras Steven con cuidado (y los gritos de su padre) ponía sus lagrimas para curar el miembro.

-Detente—grito ametista furiosa haciendo sonar su látigo, el los miraba como animal acorralado, pero sonrió.

-Su líder y yo tenemos un acuerdo…ella lo rompió—dijo atragantándose en su ira caminando de lado a lado mirándolos con completa rabia, silbando como serpiente—Ella dijo que procuraría mi alimento y no lo hizo—

-Ya hablaremos con Perla después—dijo Ametista lanzando su látigo. El látigo fue interceptado por el brazo de su adversario. Con un movimiento violento, el jalo a la gema hacia el Ametista vio como el alzo las manos y sujetándola del cuello el movió su mano libre.

-AAARGHH—grito al sentir como los dedos de ese ser penetraron su piel. De un movimiento brusco, el arranco la gema. Ametist poof inmediatamente.

-Bastardo—dijo Sadie que salto lanzando su lanza. Con gran puntería ella penetro la parte izquierda del tórax. El retrocedió unos pasos cuando un objeto rosa lo golpeo, tirándolo a él y su costal por el acantilado…junto con ametista que aun seguía en su mano. Volteando Rubí vio como Greg miraba con shock todo lo que paso. SC no estaba mucho mejor que sujetaba su lanza con tanta fuerza que sus nidillos estaban rojos. Sadie sin embargo se acero al precipicio a ver el cuerpo…solo se veían las olas y la arena.

-Escapo—dijo con voz vacía—escapo y tiene a Ametista—Steven no reacciono bien a esta noticia. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y su mirada solo reflejaba un gran pesar. Él le había hablado de las gemas y de lo que pasaba, él le había dicho sobre todo lo que el necesitaría para derrotarlas. Y ahora sin ametista, no tenían a Opalo ni a smoky quartz.


	6. Dos noches Dos lugares y un reencuentro

**A/N: He vuelto. Por favor dejen críticas de este capitulo.**

Dos noches en dos lugares y un el reencuentro.

Priyanka se encontraba frunciendo los labios, mientras revisaba el historial médico frente a ella. Con un suspiro ella se estiro en su silla, reclinándose y de forma distraída volteo a mirar el reloj…eran la 12:15 de la mañana. Levantándose para estirar las piernas y despejar la mente, ella salió de su oficina en el hospital de Delmarva. El pasillo del hospital estaba desierto, cada paso que ella daba provocaba eco en todo el corredor. Estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que ella tenía una noche larga. Justo llegaba al final del pasillo cuando escucho un sonido nuevo: el sonido de la brisa de la noche, brisa de mar, entrando por una puerta.

Fastidiada de que alguien dejara la puerta abierta ella se dirigió hacia esta para cerrarla y cuando su mano se encontraba en el pomo de la puerta, sintió algo tocando sus tobillos. Rápidamente ella volteo a sus pies para ver una rata de tamaño considerable pasar entre sus pies y salir por la puerta abierta. Ahogando un grito ella miro como la alimaña se perdía entre el pasto y la noche. Con un suspiro ella pensé que mañana mismo llamaría a control de plagas para hacer algo con respecto a ratas, pues este siendo un hospital, no podía darse el lujo de tener estos sucios animales. No habiendo terminado el pensamiento y cerrado la puerta, ella vio a otra rata de tamaño similar correr con la misma prisa que la anterior. Esto cambio el pensamiento de la doctora: porque estas ratas estaban huyendo a la intemperie? Finalmente cerró la puerta y camino de vuelta cuando escucho un sonido. Apenas lo escucho y estaba segura que si hubiese sido de día, ella no lo abría escuchado. Un sonido despacio, como un desliz.

Volteando, vio la puerta que se encontraba justo donde vino el sonido, era el sótano del hospital. Dicho sótano albergaba las tuberías, el sistema de enfriamiento y calefacción junto con un cuarto frio donde estaba parte del depósito de químicos y el banco de sangre. Tomando la perilla, ella estaba por bajar cuando recordó que no tenia linterna, o un arma en caso de que fuese un delincuente en busca de algunos narcóticos.

Haciendo un viaje rápido a su oficina ella tomo una linterna y un frasco de gas pimienta. Una vez con su protección ella abrió la puerta para descender a este lugar dejando la puerta abierta con el atora puerta. Buscando el interruptor para encender la luz, cuando termino de bajar la escalera, ella comenzó a caminar para ver si veía algo fuera de orden. El candado y seguro del área de narcóticos se encontraba intacto. Una ligera ronda y ella llego a la zona de almacenamiento. Era un cuarto con cajas de madera grande carteras con equipo cerca de una puerta de metal por donde los camiones e carga se estacionaban en reversa. Curiosamente la luz solar entraba de forma directa por las puertas pues estas estaban alineadas con el lugar de salida del sol. Sin ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, la doctora se dirigió al mismo lugar donde ella vino. Subiendo la escalera, ella abrió la puerta cerrada y dando media vuelta ella a menos de 2 paso se paró en seco…Que no había dejado la puerta abierta con el trampa puertas? Razonando cada paso ella concluyo dos cosas: o alguien vio la puerta abierta por fuera y decidió cerrarla o alguien salió del cuarto y la cerró. Apenas había caminado un paso cuando escucho unos sonidos su derecha, un pito largo. La sangre se helo y con la mano en la perilla ella giro para abrir la puerta pero esta no cedía. Confundida por esto ella se extraño pues las alas de los pacientes no deberían de estar cerradas. Llamando a un conserje, llego hasta ella un hombre en sus 60s.

-Dr Priyanka, que sucede?—pregunto el hombre extrañado al ver a la mujer tan alterada, casi siempre era calmada

-La puerta está cerrada y escucho el electrocardiógrafo plano, el paciente está sufriendo una parálisis cardiaca—ella explico con prontitud. No habiendo terminado de decir esto, el hombre se apresuro a buscar la llave, al no encontrarla el decidió embestir la puerta. Fue suficiente una simple embestida para que el simple cerrojo cediera.

Dentro del cuarto estaba una mujer, su mirada perdida miraba sin ver al techo, una mano sobre su pecho, en el lado izquierdo mostraba la causa de su muerte. Priyanka no perdió el tiempo y trato todo lo posible, pero fue en vano, la mujer había muerto. Priyanka regresaría a casa esa noche deprimida, con una acta de defunción que decía muerte por infarto almio cardio. Si hubiera revisado todo el cuerpo, hubiera visto dos orificios en el cuello de la mujer…..y en una caja, en una esquina obscura en el área del sótano, con una pila pequeña de bolsas con liquido rojo, se encontraba el nuevo inquilino del hospital.

* * *

En algún lugar de los bosques de Sajonia, una figura femenina caminaba, hacia poco que había salido de la casa…Confundida por su plática con su aliado (si es que se le podía referir así), un tanto perturbada por la posibilidad de que existieran fuerzas en este planeta que ella pasara por alto y con pesar pues comenzaba a temer que su información fuera falsa. Pasando por el follaje del pasto alto, la luna alumbraba su camino mientras ella caminaba cuesta arriba por una colina. Una vez en la cima, ella vio luz. Debían de ser 20 construcciones. A sus ojos lucia como un pueblo pequeño, que incluso podría ser menos poblado que Ciudad Playa. Pensando en que su suerte no podría empeorar, ella escucho un trueno. Volteando vio como nubes gruesas, negras comenzaban a avanzar, amenazando con tapar la luz lunar. Odiando la idea de ser presa de la lluvia, y el fango que esta traería. Ella decidió llegar al pueblo. Tal vez el pedir posada.

Entrenado al pueblo ella miro las casas: eran edificios rústicos de madera, paneles blancos interrumpidos por columnas. Curiosamente la base era de piedra y más chica que la parte superior. Caminando ella vio como todas estas estaban sin luz visible. Justo en ese momento ella sintió una gota caer en su cabeza. Nerviosamente la gema volteo a ver a todas partes, finalmente viendo el último edificio, una construcción de 3 pisos ella corriendo mientras la lluvia tomaba fuerza, llego a la puerta y leyendo un letrero sobre la puerta, ella sintió alivio pues en el lenguaje de los germanos, leía: Posada y bar. Tocando la puerta nerviosamente y poniéndose tan cerca del edificio para que este la cubriera de la lluvia, espero respuesta. 5 minutos que ella considero como una eternidad pues no solo comenzó a llover, sino que el viento comenzó a rugir. A punto de tocar de nuevo ella se detuvo al oír el sonido de un seguro al ser removido. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer: era rubia, de ojos verdes, ligeramente mas alta que perla. Vestía un pantalón color negro y una camisa que lucía como si hubiera sido abrochada con prisa. Sin más la mujer hablo:

-Oh! Mädchen, Kommen hier—dijo la mujer señalando a perla que entrara. Perla entro sin necesidad que ella insistiera. Una vez en el interior, ella vio para su deleite que había una Chimenea encendida aún. Caminando hacia ella para secarse con el calor, sintió una mano en su hombro. Era su anfitriona con una toalla. Diciendo una rápido gracias ella se seco cuanto pudo de su cabello y ropa. Entonces ella escucho como la dama movía algo: ella estaba empujando dos sillones cerca de la chimenea. Poniendo una pequeña mesita ella acerco una jarra y sentándose señalo el otro sillón. Perla entendió y se sentó. Si bien las gemas no requerían descanso como los humanos, era cómodo el estar relajada en el sillón junto a la chimenea.

-Sprechen sie Deutsch? Oder Spanische? Enlische?—pregunto la mujer. Perla no pudo menos que sentirse aliviada de que ella le diera la salida de tener que mostrar su oxidado dominio del lenguaje.

-Español sería bueno—Dijo ella dijo sonriendo a su benefactora mientras daba un lijero suspiro.

-Usted estaba perdida?—pregunto la mujer sirviéndose un poco de la jarra. Lucia como jugo de alguna clase.

-No, solo buscando a alguien—dijo Perla mirando insegura como ella comenzó a estirarse para tomar el segundo baso, obviamente con la intención de servirle a perla un poco del jugo también—No es necesario, no tengo sed—

-Sera como usted desee—dijo la germana. Perla tenía que admitir que su acento era bueno. Apunto estaba de hablar cuando la mujer le dirigió la palabra de nuevo.

-Esa gema que tiene es muy bella…joyería?—pregunto señalando con sus ojos a la frente de la Gema.

-Oh no es para tanto—dijo sintiéndose alagada. Sin embargo su disfrute termino rápido. Ella recordaba que es lo que ella buscaba. Apunto estaba de hablar cuando se escucho un toqueteo: alguien estaba en la puerta. La invitada le señalo que no se levantara de su sillón, que ella iría. Mirando como la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta ella se sorprendió al ver como una figura pequeña, como la mitad del tamaño de ella y la teutona.

-Agnes, perdón, vi que tendríamos a un invitado, no supe quien pero sabía que necesitaríamos un poco más leña para mantener el fuego esta…-El sonido de madera chocando con el suelo fue el único sonido que ella escucho.

Frente a perla y al lado de la germana, estaba Zafiro. Llevaba una capucha negra, empapada por la lluvia, en el suelo estaban varias ramas de tamaño mediano que ella tenía bajo el brazo un momento atrás. Perla se levanto despacio. Frotándose las manos, ella trago saliva como reflejo. Que decía Ahora? No esperaba encontrarla, es decir, quería encontrarla, solo que jamás imagino que lo aria de esta forma. Peor, que es lo que podría decir que convenciera a su "amiga" de volver con ella. Le diría que Rubí era casi muerta en vida sin ella? Que Steven la necesitaba? Que ella quería que volviera?

-No…-dijo en silencio Zafiro y comenzó a levitar a las escaleras al final del cuarto, que quedaban casi en frente de la puerta. Perla sitio su alma caer al suelo. No podía fracasar cuando estaba tan cerca.

-Zafiro por favor, no tienes idea de…-comenzó pero fue interrumpida. Zafiro se volteo rápidamente mirándola. Sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y diciendo de la forma más fría y cortante.

-No…si tengo una idea, tengo una idea de la magnitud de la mentira que Diamante Rosa dijo, tengo una idea del costo que esa mentira tuvo, tengo una idea mucha más clara de lo monstruoso que fue lo que ella hizo PERLA!—ella estallo de forma final levitando hacia ella. Perla paso se quedo pasmada por un momento, jamás había visto a Zafiro enojada, la había visto estresada durante la guerra, sufriendo, incluso triste después de la corrupción. Pero jamás furiosa. Perla sin embargo comenzó a pasar del shock a la ira por su parte…monstruoso?

-Rose jamás quiso hacernos daño ella solo…-comenzó sintiéndose algo dolida de cómo su amiga trataba el sacrificio de su amada.

-Ella qué? Perla, Tienes ideas de cuantas gemas cayeron? Sabes cuantas gemas sufrieron, tanto por Homeworl como por "la causa"? y todo por qué!? Porque la más joven de los diamantes tuvo un capricho, solo por eso—dijo de forma amarga. Dijo volando hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo hacia la tormenta.

-Zafiro!—dijo la gema que salió detrás de ella. No había viajado tan lejos para perderle de vista, no ahora.

-Déjame en paz!—dijo Zafiro que apenas tenía unos metros de ventaja. Flotando con dirección colina arriba. Perla comprendió su táctica: Mientras ella flotaba sobre el pasto y tierra mojada, perla luchaba por no resbalar y la distancia entre ellas se hacía poco a poco más largo. Desespera ella saco su lanza de su gema y usándola de vara para caminar la uso para estabilizarse.

-Zafiro por favor! Rose jamás quiso que todo eso pasara—Dijo perla esforzándose por alcanzarla. Para su sorpresa Zafiro paro en la cima de la colina. Le tomo unos segundos llegar al lado de ella. Ella decía algo en voz muy leve.

-Deja de usar ese nombre—Dijo ella al voltearse y levantar su cabeza. Perla se le comprimió el corazón al ver como lagrimas corrían debajo de su copete blanco—Rose Quartz no es real…ella jamás existió. Era una mentira, UNA MENTIRA QUE TU SABIAS!—dijo ella al mismo tiempo que tecleaba a perla. Las dos gemas rodaron ladera abajo. Perla sentía como su cabello se llenaba de lodo, como este se metía entre los pliegues de su ropa. También sentía como Zafiro la tenia fuertemente sujeta de los hombros. Finalmente chocaron con el fondo a entrada del pueblo. En un ligero charco de agua lodosa perla se intento levantar. Rápidamente como un rayo ella fue acostada de nuevo. Tocándose el lado izquierdo de la cara, perla sintió dolor pero no pudo sentirlo por mucho tiempo pues Zafiro rápidamente lanzo una izquierda a Perla. En su costado izquierdo y ahora con su lado derecho dolorido, Perla trato de ponerse de pie, solo para descubrir que su pie no se movía, pues estaba atrapado en el hielo del charco. Perla pensó en sacar su lanza cuando ella escucho Zafiro hablar.

-miles de gemas fueron destruidas, toda una casta de Cuarzos aprisionados, vivimos en terror y huyendo durante milenios, Rubí casi muere por ese ataque falso que tu y Diamante Rosa hicieron, Una abominación esta en el manto de este planeta por su culpa—dijo levitando y formando dos lanzas de hielo—Y TU SUPONES QUE TODO SERA PERDONADO POR QUE DIAMANTE ROSA TENIA BUENAS INTENCIONES—finalizo.

-Su nombre era Rose…Diamante Rosa dejo de existir cuando y-dijo la gema aprisionada y cabizbaja. Ella entendió que la imagen amada que Zafiro tuvo por milenios de su líder, estaba irrevocablemente manchada.—Sabes porque lo hizo? Ella quería que las otras diamantes vieran que ella era como ellas, que era tan inteligente, capaz, eficiente, que era digna de ser una diamante, pero ellas jamás lo hicieron, para ellas era simplemente Diamante Rosa, el diamante menor—Dijo Perla con pesar. Ella había estado presente cuando su Diam…no su Rose sentía pesar, cuando sentía rechazo. Recordó con cariño cuando primero se fusiono con ella—Ella dejo todo para comenzar de nuevo, cuando te encontramos vimos que los especial que es ser diferente, podía ser. Una fusión de dos gemas que no se suponía, debían fusionarse. Mi diam..Rose trato de convencer a Yellow y Blue, pero jamás lo logro. Ella decidió que el mejor camino para dejar la tierra en paz, era la revolución.

-Perla, dime…decidiste no decir el secreto de "ella" por tu propia voluntad, o te lo ordeno antes de hacerlo?—pregunto ya no con furia, sino con seriedad—Porque, si la as obedecido por milenios, pese a que eso te afectaba por devoción, fuiste engañada y parte de algo horrible, la prolongación de una guerra porque tu ama se sentía menospreciada. Cuando entre a este conflicto, pensé que era parte de algo noble, de algo mayor que mi misma. En un inicio me maraville con el talento militar que ella tenía en las tácticas militares, ahora sé que no era brillantez bélica, era que tenía la ventaja de saber cuando y donde sus tropas atacarían—de repente se detuvo y pregunto—cuantas veces ella decidió perder, fuese Rose o Diamante solo para mantener su fachada?

Perla pensó un momento y dijo en voz casi como susurro—Más de las que puedo recordar—Zafiro entonces dejo caer las lanzas y comenzó a flotar hacia la gema. Sorprendida perla sintió como su pie tenía más movilidad, el hielo se estaba derritiendo.

-Hace unos minutos estaba enojada, casi te odiaba—dijo finalmente liberando a la gema y flotando hacia ella—pero ahora lo entiendo, tu jamás tuviste voz ni voto en lo que ella te pedía, ahora entiendo porque odiabas a Steven cuando él nació—ella levanto su mano para ayudar a perla a desatorar su pie del hielo.

-Zafiro, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que tu—pero zafiro movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-No estás perdonada, al menos no completamente—dijo flotando al lado de perla mientras se movían hacia el bar. La dueña las veía extrañada.

-Como me encontraste? Como supiste que estaría en un pueblo en medio de el bosque Sajón?—Pregunto de forma tímida. Perla entendía que su relación jamás volvería a ser la misma y lo aceptaba, aunque no la alentaba esto.

-Un extraño de estas tierras me dijo: La dama azul salió con rumbo al norte—dijo de forma distraída

Zafiro se paralizo de forma repentina. Perla la miro extrañada pero Zafiro rápidamente se volteo a encarar a perla—La dama azul? Perla este caballero que dices lo encontraste en el bosque negro? En una fortaleza abandonada?—pregunto de forma atropellada.

-Si, pero no te preocupes el está bajo mi—Pero Zafiro comenzó a helarse, piezas de agua se congelaron.

-El estaba confinado en esa fortaleza, y tú lo liberaste Perla que hiciste—dijo con genuino terror.

-Zafiro, que fue lo que libere?—pregunto perla ahora temerosa de que zafiro respondiera.

-Perla, liberaste a un demonio del mundo antiguo, a una criatura maldita. Es un no muerto—dijo a perla que no entendía que era lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.


End file.
